


Only time will tell

by gghtml



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Child Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Family, Fatherhood, Firefighter Sawamura Daichi, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Parent Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Single Parents, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghtml/pseuds/gghtml
Summary: Oikawa had it all. At the young age of 25 he was already a pro volleyball star in a foreign country playing with an extremely talented team. He earned quite a sum of money, he had fame, he had fans, he had anything anyone wanted.It didn’t happen overnight though; he had worked hard for it. He had left everything back in Japan, his reputation, his family, his best friend, the comfort of his own home in order to pursue what he wanted to. But the things he left behind would come back to taunt him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 67
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa had it all. At the young age of 25 he was already a pro volleyball star in a foreign in an extremely talented team. He earned quite a sum of money, he had fame, he had fans, he had anything anyone wanted. It didn’t happen overnight though; he had worked hard for it. He had left everything back in Japan, his reputation, his family, his best friend, the comfort of his own home in order to pursue what he wanted to. But the things he left behind would come back to taunt him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

San Juan was an amazing place to live, at least Oikawa believed so. After all he had been living there for seven whole years, this place was now his so called ‘home’. The Japanese loved the climate there, the people were so cheerful and welcoming, and best of all his team was quite the talented bunch. He was so grateful about the fact that he was able to make a living out of his passion, in an amazing team, in a wonderful city. He wouldn’t change it for anything.

Tooru would usually wake up early, he would go for a quick jog and got some breakfast a local café ran by a sweet old lady. The place was quite near his apartment, so he had become a regular there. They knew his order by heart. He would chat with the wonderful abuela that made the fresh pastries, the woman loved him.

Who wouldn’t love Oikawa Tooru? He was the example of a man you bring to have dinner with your parents. A man who is extremely charming, brimming with personality, motivated and hard working. When the abuela found out he was single, she was is shock. What Oikawa hadn’t told her, was the fact that he was bisexual and that he wasn’t amazing in loving relationships.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a lover before. Back when he was in high school, him and his best friend, Iwaizumi, had dated for year before breaking up because they were better as friends. He had dated two girls after that: Hana and Miwa.

His relationship with Hana wasn’t successful, it had lasted around three months before the girl complained about how Oikawa only invested his attention towards the sport. It was an instant breakup after that discussion.

On the other side, Miwa had been the only relationship he thought would last. It did, for a year. Miwa didn’t ask for his attention 24/7, she had played volleyball and understood his passion. People often didn’t think they were dating, they often thought they were only good friends. That was far from true. It was a surprise to Oikawa when the girl approached him one day asking to talk about their relationship.

“What’s wrong? What did you want to talk about?”, the brunette asked as he changed his shoes from volleyball practice.

“Can I say it you on a more private place?”, Miwa asked with a concerned expression on her face.

Oikawa made a noise of agreement and said, “Sure, let’s walk home together.”

Miwa only nodded and the pair started to walk out of the school. They walked in an awkward silence until they reached the bus station that Miwa used to return home. They sat together in silence. Miwa stared around before she spoke to her boyfriend.

“I’ve been thinking about us, I can’t express how much I think you are an amazing person but… I think we should break up.”

Oikawa stared at her with surprise in his eyes. He had thought everything was fine, correction, everything between was fine. Was he such a shitty boyfriend? He wondered. The brunette sighed and stared at his feet and uttered, “That’s fine.” Miwa stared at him, with a nervous expression.

She hesitated before she said something again. “It isn’t you. It’s me,” she blurted. What a cliché line, Tooru thought. He chuckled lightly and stared at her. Oikawa was surprised to see the girl with extremely red face and tears almost springing out of her dark blue eyes. The boy immediately stopped his grinning expression and asked her if she was alright.

Miwa quickly said, “I mean it.” Oikawa stared at her with doubt, waiting for her to elaborate. The raven-haired girl opened her mouth and closed it, as if she wanted to say something.

After repeating the motion for some time, she finally uttered in rushed voice:

“I think I’m a lesbian.”

Oikawa was surprised to hear this. They had sex before, and it seemed like it was enjoyable for both of them. Had she lied?

“Oh,” Oikawa said and he took a big pause, “You know, I’m not going to judge you,I’m bi and its totally fine. I’m not angry, just surprised I guess…” He said looking to reassure the girl.

The fact that Miwa had revealed such an important fact to him, amazed Oikawa. He knew how hard it was to come out to someone, especially in Japan. After he said that Miwa looked way relaxed.

She took a deep breath, looked at him straight into his eyes and said, “You truly are wonderful, you are an amazing person. I know you’ll find the right person for you. I’m sorry.” “You are way more wonderful than me Miwa. I’m sure you’ll find an amazing girl to date you.”

Both of them looked at each other, communicating what words couldn’t. The bus came quickly after that, and the girl bid her farewell and they parted ways.

That was two months before their graduation. After that, they would talk sometimes but never for too long. A month had passed, which meant Oikawa only had a moth left in Japan before he left for Argentina. It surprised him, when the raven had asked him to meet one day at the park near the school. He couldn’t imagine what she would tell him made him rethink his decision to leave the country. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa was currently in the volleyball gym with his Argentinian teammates, they were having a practice match against a local team. Tooru was playing as amazing as all ways, his sets were tailored for each of his team’s spikers. The San Juan team was currently winning, they had already the first set in bag, and had the advantage of 16 points against 7 in the second set. Oikawa continued to play until they reached match point to finish the set.

It was his turn to serve. He was brimming with excitement; he could see how the other team was uneasy. He was a monster on the court, it filled him with pride to see the opponents squiggling in fear of his abominable serve. Oikawa swiftly spun the ball on the tips of his fingers, feeling the weight of the ball. He stared straight into the opponent side as he served the ball up. The man jumped in a graceful manner, doing a perfect serve filled with so much force that it seemed that ball had changed shape as she hit it. The other team was paralyzed, and the point was swiftly earned.

Tooru and his teammates quickly shared a group hug and went to take a break before they played another set. The brunette quickly grabbed his water bottle and chugged a big portion of it. As he drank, the coach approached him.

“Tooru, tu teléfono está sonando como loco,” _(Tooru your phone’s ringing like crazy.)_ Said the coach as he scratched his white beard.

“¿En serio? Déjame checo quién me ha estado marcando,” _(Really? Let me check who’s been calling me.)_

The setter quickly grabbed his phone from the rack in which they stored them before games. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Iwaizumi. It was 4 pm in Argentina, that meant it was 4 am in Japan. What the hell was so important that had Iwaizumi awake at this hour and had him calling him more than 6 times? He quickly unlocked his phone and pressed his best friend’s phone number.

As Iwaizumi answered Oikawa quickly interrupted him in Japanese, “Iwa-chan I’m in the middle of a practice game. Why are you calling at this hour?” “Oikawa you need to come back to Japan,” Oikawa hear his friend say in gruffly into the phone.

“Why would I do that? Perhaps you miss me too much,” Oikawa teased in a higher tone.

“Tooru”, Oikawa quickly closed his mouth. Iwaizumi only called him by his first name when it was something serious, “Miwa’s dead. She was involved in an accident. You have to come and take care of **him**.”

Tooru had an unreadable expression. His team quickly turned their heads and looked confused as Oikawa looked into the void with an expression that couldn’t be put into words. “What about her grandpa, he should be able to take care of him,” Oikawa muttered, as he clenched his fist.

“Oikawa,” he heard the raven sigh deeply, “He died of a disease 3 years ago. You are the only relative that Tobio has left. You are the only one who can take care of him. You’re on his birth certificate as his father, they are asking for you to take custody.”

Oikawa hanged up the phone, not saying anything. His team and coache stared at him curiously before the Japanese setter uttered that he had to go and promptly left the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets back to Japan and things couldn't start harsher than he could ever imagine.

It was a month before graduation. School was about to end, Oikawa was chatting in the hallway with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. They were talking about a volleyball match that had happened the day before. The quartet was ready to head home together until Oikawa heard his name being called. He immediately turned around a looked at the source of the voice. He was surprised to see Miwa.

“Can I talk to you, alone?” The girl had asked as she looked at his group of friends.

“Sure, you guys go ahead I’ll catch you at our usual Ramen place,” Oikawa called out to his friends as he walked towards Miwa. As he caught up to her he asked her

“So, what is it that you want to tell me?”

“Not here. Let’s go to the park that’s not to far away,” The girl said as she clutched her backpack nervously. Oikawa started to worry; Miwa was never someone to get nervous. The last and first time he saw her be this anxious was when they broke up. He quickly nodded and they walked towards the park in an awkward and long silence.

As they reached the park, Oikawa noticed the lack of people. There was an old lady on a bench looking at the birds at her feet, there was a mother with a stroller going around the park and there was an officer guarding the park. Miwa had chosen to sit on the swings. As they sat a couple of centimeters apart, the brunette looked at his ex-girlfriend and got even more anxious.

Miwa’s face was painted with very harsh as noticeable blush, her eyes were glassy and were brimming with tears, sniffles were coming out softly until she sighed deeply and looked at Oikawa’s eyes. She muttered a quiet voice,

“I’m pregnant.”

Oikawa stared at her with stupor. Oikawa had no words for what was going trough his head. What did Miwa want with their baby? What would his parents tell him? He was leaving to Argentina; would he not be able to fulfill his dream? As all of these questions invaded his thought process, Miwa quickly got him out of it as she started talking.

“I’m keeping it. I thought about it and I do think I want a child of mine. I can understand if you want nothing to do with them. But I thought it would be important to let you know, that well you are a father.”

Oikawa continued to look at her. He couldn’t utter a word. Would he be a shitty person if he wanted to continue his dream? What would people think of him? Was Miwa asking him to stay? Oikawa decided to ignore his thoughts and asked the raven, “What about your parents? What do they think of this?”

Miwa looked surprised at the fact that the setter was asking about her and her situation. She wiped some remaining tears before she spoke, “My grandpa is the one who’s staying here with me. He knows and he’s okay with it. He will support me no matter what. What about you?”

“What about me?” Oikawa asked as he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

“You know, just because I’m letting you know, doesn’t mean you have to be involved. It’s not like I want you to date me again, I don’t like men. I couldn’t care less if you went to Argentina. It’s just that I could never let you go without you knowing, that would make me an asshole,” Miwa chuckled as she moved forwards a little, the swing moving along with her.

“I just can’t let you do this by yourself! I’m the reason you are pregnant!” Oikawa started talking loudly, but as he noticed that the park was getting a little bit livelier, he decided to turn down his volume.

“Oikawa, I know how much you want to leave. I’m not asking you to stay, or give up on those dreams of yours. I just wanted to let you know,” Miwa muttered as she looked at her feet.

“Is it really okay? If I don’t want to be involved in their life,” Oikawa stared at his feet the same way Miwa did.

“Yes, it is. I totally get it,” Miwa looked at the sky. It was turning a nice deep orange as the sun started to go away, “I’ve got my grandpa and myself. That’s all we need.” She looked at her tummy. Oikawa followed her gaze and still saw how it was quite flat.

“I can’t just go and act as if I weren’t involved in all of this,” the brunette sighed as he ran his hand though his hair in hopes of calming down, “Let me at least help you economically or something.”

“That’d be quite nice,” Miwa smiled at him, “You plan on telling your family?”

“I have to. My sister is going to kill me. She’s going to have a heart attack when she knows I’m going to technically be a parent,” Oikawa sighed in frustration.

“I’ve only told my grandpa and I think I’m not going to let anyone else know,” The girl said as she got up from her swing and patted down her skirt.

“Miwa, I’m not going to be here. But I want you to know that as friend as the child’s father, I’m here for you. I know your grandpa is getting quite old, just know that if anything were to happen; I’ll fly all the way here,” Oikawa got up and stared at the beautiful sunset above their heads.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I hope everything goes well for you in Argentina,” the raven said as she waved and started to leave.

“I hope everything goes well to you too,” Oikawa said as they parted ways. As the brunette walked away from the park he asked himself: what the hell am I going to tell Iwa-chan, Mattsun and Maki?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa was packing his bags as fast as he could. He had bought a ticket to Japan once he had reached his home. He had messaged the coach explaining that a family problem had spontaneously occurred. He wasn’t lying, this was in regards to what people would consider his family. He grabbed the clothes he found and stuffed them into his suitcase. The flight was in three hours, but he preferred to get to the airport as fast as he could. He made sure to grab everything he would need before he called a Taxi and left his apartment for who knows how much time.

As he made his way to the airport, his leg kept bouncing up and down. If Miwa was dead, and her grandpa too, this child had no family. Sure, Oikawa was his dad, but was he really though? The kid was seven years old, for god’s sake. The brunette had never seen him in person, Miwa would sometimes send pictures, but nothing ever went past that.

Where was the kid even staying? Maybe he was with Miwa’s girlfriend. Oikawa knew about her because around three months ago the girl had told him about how they had been dating for half a year.

With this information in mind, the setter wondered: would she be interested in taking custody? No, that was such an asshole thing to do. Oikawa had promised Miwa. If Oikawa didn’t take custody, he knew that the kid would end up on the foster system.

Oikawa could be considered self-centered and selfish to an extent, but he couldn’t do that to his son.

Shortly the taxi arrived at the airport, and Oikawa took a last look at the city that had now become his home. He entered the building waiting for his plane to arrive and thinking just what the hell would he be doing with his life from now on.

Hours later, deep into the night, Oikawa had stepped back into the land of the sun, his once called home. He was getting his luggage as he spotted Iwaizumi from distance. The brunette quickly grabbed the suitcase and sprinted towards his friend. They embraced each other for a minute that felt like a century.

“Where is he staying at?” Oikawa asked the pair exited from the airport and into the parking lot.

“Tobio is staying with Miwa’s girlfriend,” Iwaizumi said as he dug into his pocket jeans to grab his car keys.

“How are they doing?” The brunette muttered as they both got into the car and strapped themselves.

“Alisa, is having a hard time. Tobio still can’t understand what’s happening, he’s been asking for Miwa and he has barely slept,” the raven started driving. The city lights of Japan were way different from the one’s in Argentina. Even though Tooru had lived here 18 years of his life, he felt somewhat of an outsider. He was quickly stopped from thinking as Iwaizumi started to talk again,

“They were living in an apartment in Tokio, I’m sure she told you that once. Miwa couldn’t stand living on their home after her grandfather’s death. That property is now yours. Technically she left it for Tobio, but as he will now be in your care its yours.” Oikawa stared at the city in front of him. All of this was happening so fast. He couldn’t process it properly.

“What are you going to do?” His best friend asked as they stopped at a red light.

“I don’t know. I don’t fucking know! What the hell am I supposed to do?!” Oikawa shouted as slammed his fist on the car console.

“Calm down! That’s what you have to do asshole! I’m here to help you figure it out, just make sure you don’t screw up your first meeting with the child you’ll probably be stuck with until they’re 21!” Iwaizumi scolded.

They fell into silence as they continued to drive trough the busy streets of Tokio. After an hour, they arrived at a small apartment complex surrounded by various buildings and big park in front of it. Iwaizumi parked and they both got off the car. As they went up the stairs, Oikawa started to get anxious. His best friend didn’t fail to notice.

“We’ll figure it out together, just make sure not to be an asshole in front of your son,” He muttered as he opened the door towards the 5th apartment on the second floor.

“Mommy!” Oikawa heard as the door opened. Running towards them was a child, who wasn’t quite small, if anything they were tall for their age. The kid had black hair and had what seemed to be a singular bang in the middle, with other two in the sides. Tobio definitely didn’t look like his dad at all. He looked desperate to see who he had called for, and his expression only worsened as he noticed that his mother wasn’t there.

“Tobio-kun don’t just run to the door! You don’t know who could it be,” a girl with long greyish hair tied into a ponytail walked towards the child.

“It has to be mom! She hasn’t gotten home yet; it has to be her!” the child grabbed the woman’s pants and pointed at the door.

“Tobio,” the tall woman stared at Tobio and tears sprung out of her eyes. “Tobio-kun, it’s me Iwaizumi-san. You remember me?” Iwaizumi asked as he kneeled down to be at the kid’s level.

The boy nodded and the adult continued, “Mommy is not coming back. Haiba-san has already told you that. She’s now where your grandfather is, you remember?” Tobio nodded, but he looked hesitant. The woman continued, “Tobio remember how mommy told you about your dad? He’s here and now he’s going to take care of you.” She barely uttered out the last part as she started sobbing and sniffing. She quickly fell on her knees to the ground.

The child looked at Oikawa. Both of them stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Tobio was so similar to Miwa, it was uncanny. Oikawa only thought about how yes, this child is his and he would now take care of him. As they continued to stare into each other, it seemed like the realization had hit Tobio. He quickly exploded in a raging mixture of anger, sadness and doubt.

“I don’t care about my dad! Mom’s all I need! She has to come back home! She’s coming back, I don’t want to go with that man! I don't know him! I want my mom, where is my mom?!” the child screamed as he ran towards the inside of the apartment hiding from the adults.

“Tobio!” Alisa quickly shouted as she tried to get the child to come back. “Let him be. It must be hard for him,” Oikawa muttered from the doorway, he hadn’t even entered the apartment in the midst of the chaos. “Oikawa-san, I’m sorry. I tried my best to explain him what is happening but-,” Alisa gargled as she struggled to keep talking in the midst of her sobbing.

“Haiba-san, it’s not your fault. This is really hard for everyone; you did your best. I think it’s best if we come back tomorrow at a more proper hour,” Iwaizumi said as he helped her get on her feet.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Oikawa bowed and quickly exited the apartment. He entered his friend’s car and he slammed the door shut. He couldn’t help but let the tears flow out. He knew from the beginning that not being in contact with his son would come back to taunt him, but not in this way. He was such a self centered asshole, he wanted Miwa's girlfriend to take of him. What kind of father would think that? He has also hoped that Tobio would more nice about this, but he could feel it from the way the boy stared deep into his eyes; he hated him. A billion thoights invaded and tortured his mind.

He covered his face with his hands as tears fueled by sadness, frustration and anger fell from his eyes. Sobs wrecked his posture and he curled into himself. Tooru didn’t even notice when Iwaizumi had entered and started to rub his back in a reassuring manner. After a long silence, Iwaizumi turned on the engine and quickly got them to their hotel. They needed to rest, since from now on things wouldn’t be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see people getting interested in this work! It makes me happy! I'll try to update at leat once a week, but since finals are coming soon that may be a little hard. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! If you have any suggestions make sure to tell me :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hopes to make things right, but it seems that no matter what, it just doesn't work.

The next morning was hellish. Oikawa usually woke up, and his appearance was immaculate. While his hair was a mess, it was quite the look, it gave him some charm and boyfriend vibes. His face would look clean and well rested, people could even say it had its own glow.

But today, that was far from the truth. His eyes had dark and puffy bags beneath them, his nose was tinted with red, leftover tears had left their trace on his puffy cheeks, his hair was still messy but it was no longer cute; it was a mess of strands that almost resembled a bird’s nest. To say he looked good, would be committing a sin.

The man opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He noticed how this wasn’t his lively apartment in Argentina, he then remembered he was back in Japan. Oikawa had hoped that all that had happened was a cruel nightmare that had plagued him. Oh, how he wished that was the case.

As the brunette came to his senses, he noticed the smell of rice and natto in the air. He came out of bed and noticed how he was wearing the same clothes. As he stood up, Iwaizumi came from the door carrying two plates of what Oikawa assumed was breakfast.

“You look like shit,” Iwaizumi greeted as he left the plates on the small table that was in their hotel room.

“What a way to cheer your friend up after one of the worst moments of his life,” Oikawa grumbled as he sat in one of the chairs grabbing his chopsticks and then thanking for his meal.

“I sincerely believe that no matter what I say, you will still feel like shit,” the raven argued as he grabbed his bowl and chopsticks and began to eat.

“Touché,” Oikawa muttered after he grabbed a big bite of the natto.

They continued to eat in silence, it wasn’t awkward. It was at times like this, that Oikawa remembered that this was his best friend. While they were separated by the ocean and thousands of miles, they were still like before. This silence wasn’t weird for them, it was comforting.

“Haiba-san called, she explained how Tobio is still refusing to stop talking about Miwa. On the bright side, she said that he was a little more willing to come with you after she showed him a picture of Miwa and you,” Iwaizumi spoke, breaking the silence.

Oikawa took a sip of the tea his friend had brought and replied, “So he didn’t believe I am his dad?”

“I don’t know, maybe Miwa didn’t show him any pictures of you. Did she ever tell you that she talked about you with Tobio?” The athletic trainer asked as he finished his bowl.

“I asked her not to talk about it, unless he asked,” Oikawa replied.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi groaned as he palmed his face, “He probably thought you were a total stranger.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think he didn’t ask about me before. Kids are curious, he should have asked at least once,” Oikawa replied as he too had finished eating.

“Maybe we should ask Haiba-san. She says we can pick the kid up whenever we want,” Iwaizumi finished.

Oikawa stared at the table in silence. The quietness continued until Iwaizumi asked, “What are you going to do?”

“I have no clue,” Oikawa groaned as he slumped in his chair, “I have no clue about how to take care of children.”

“Maybe you should go back to Miyagi. Your mom could help you,” the raven commented as he took a gulp of the black coffee he had brought.

“I can’t do that to my mom! She’s already living with my sister and her son. That would be putting too much pressure on her,” the brunette argued.

“You don’t have to stay at your mom’s place. Just have her near so she can coach you,” Iwaizumi continued.

“Where else am I going to stay?” Oikawa asked as he stood up and stretched.

“Miwa’s old house is now yours. You guys could go live there,” Oikawa’s best friend suggested.

Oikawa thought about that idea, it would be nice to have his family near in order to coach him. They would quite the help, and he was sure they would be a good influence. After all they were the ones who had raised him and he turned out just fine, didn’t he?

But such a drastic change, after such an event? Oikawa knew that it wouldn’t be good. What about all the friends Tobio had made? What about his school? There were too many variables in the equation.

“I think that would be the best. But what about what he was here: his friends, his school, I don’t know if it would be good for him,” Oikawa expressed his concerns.

“We could ask Haiba-san,” Iwaizumi reassured him, “It’s not like you are going to be moving there tomorrow.”

Oikawa knew this. But the thoughts still plugged his mind, was he ready to leave everything he had done in Argentina? Would he move back with Tobio there, once they had become closer? Did Oikawa have to teach him Spanish? He decided to push all of this back, he first had to find a place of his own and then he could start thinking about all those questions.

“Fine. Let’s do that,” Oikwa concluded.

“Great. I’ll ask Haiba-san to meet us. Now, go take a shower while I do that. You look like you haven’t slept in years,” Iwaizumi instructed as he got his phone out.

Oikawa grumbled as he grabbed a towel that was laid on the dresser. He couldn’t argue, he knew his friend was right.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:00 pm when they met. They were at the park in front of the apartment complex from yesterday. Iwaizumi was playing with Tobio on the swing set, and from a distance they were observed by Alisa and Oikawa.

“How does Iwaizumi know Tobio?” Oikawa asked as he saw said man push his son on the swing. Alisa seemed surprised by the question,

“Well, Miwa told me he felt as he needed to keep an eye on them. You know with you absent and all.”

Oikawa smiled bitterly, his best friend was that type of person, selfless, caring, involved. Miwa and Iwaizumi had met through Oikawa, and while they weren’t buddies, they still were civil and talked once in a while. Iwaizumi had taken such a task, for him? A friend that had left him? Oikawa thought he was such an asshole; his friend was doing a better job than him. The way the latter was playing with his son, only reminded him of how incompetent he was.

“Miwa told me about you. You live in Argentina, right? Do you plan on taking Tobio-kun with you?” Alisa interrupted him from his thoughts.

“I was thinking about it. But I think it’s better if he came to tolerate me first. I was thinking of moving to Miyagi, after all that’s the place Miwa left for him,” Oikawa continued to stare at his son.

Tobio wasn’t smiling. It felt weird. The kids around would be giggling, playing with each other, running around, shouting and being loud. The kid just had a straight face and only looked at the passersby.

“Maybe that’s the best. I don’t know how he will react, but Miwa told me he had whined when they moved here to Tokyo,” Alisa said as she fiddled with her skirt.

“Does he have any friends? I don’t want to make it rougher to him,” Oikawa looked at the silver haired woman. Alisa looked sadly at the ground before she spoke,

“Not really, he is a quiet and not very sociable child. Miwa would often sign him up to different clubs and activities in order for him to socialize. But it never worked, she gave up because Tobio once said that all he needed was his mom and great grandpa.”

Oikawa thought he had lost all tears yesterday. But how was he at the verge of tearing up again? If this child considered his dead family all he needed, what now? Who he loved and trusted the most were dead.

“Haiba-san, will you take care of him while I sort out the things with the house? I promised it’ll take around a week, no more,” Oikawa asked as he stood up.

“It’s no problem for me. But I do think you should spend some time with him before the move,” Alisa suggested.

Oikawa nodded and called out for Iwaizumi. The friends bid their goodbyes and left the park. The volleyball player would have a busy schedule, but he still had to find time to spend with Tobio in order to create some trust between them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days before the move, when Oikawa found enough time to spend with his son. Alone, the two of them. For the first time. To say he wasn’t anxious, would be an understatement. He was scared shitless. He had to do well, because whether or not the child like him, they were stuck together. For who knows how long, maybe Tobio would move out of the house at 18, maybe at 21, who knew? Oikawa for sure didn’t.

He hadn’t had the chance to hang out before, because he was figuring out stuff about the house, they were going to move in. He also had to inform his family about how he was back in Japan, and how he wouldn’t be able to meet them until Tobio went back to school. Thank god summer break would be over in two weeks or so, which meant that the child would go to school while Tooru had to figure out what to do with his life.

He had planned for both of them to go to a local theme park. All kids liked theme parks, right? Oikawa hoped Tobio did.

He had the two tickets ready and was at the door of the apartment complex. He waited patiently for Alisa to open the door. When it did, Oikawa was greeted with the sourest expression a child could have.

“Tobio, be nice and have fun, okay?” Alisa kneeled and petted his head as she tried to comfort him.

Said child only stiffly nodded and came out the door. Tobio was wearing a small blue hoodie with a black cat on it. Oikawa was amused, so he liked cats? Maybe they could get one at Miyagi. It could be a way to make the kid like him just a bit.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa started as they walked down the stairs and towards the closest train station,

“You like cats?”

“Great start Oikawa” the brunette thought to himself.

Tobio only nodded. The older man knew this would be hard.

“Me too!” the volleyball player sang, “What’s your favorite cat?”

Tobio didn’t answer. Tooru asked more questions in hopes for an answer, but all he could get in return were little grunts and huff of acknowledgement. Oikawa gave up for now. Maybe they would be able to have a better conversation after they spent some time in the theme park.

The ride there was just as quiet. Oikawa kept sweating gallons, how was it that a seven-year-old could intimidate him this bad? The pregnant silence just continued to plague the atmosphere until they arrived to their destination.

Tobio refused to hold his hand, so Oikawa resorted to just sticking close to the kid and keeping an eye on him. They continued to walk until they reached the entrance to the theme park.

“This is what we will be doing today! Doesn’t it look fun?” Oikawa exclaimed as he pointed towards the main gates of the park.

He was met with Tobio’s sour expression and what he could only guess was fear. He really hoped it got better once they got to the rides.

“What ride do you want to go on first? They have many for you to choose from,” Oikawa asked as he showed his son a pamphlet that showed of the map of the place.

Tobio only looked at him with a serious face that now was unreadable. Oikawa waited patiently. And he waited. And waited. He waited a bit more. After a while he understood he wasn’t getting any answers.

“Fine! “The oldest hmphed, “Let’s go on this rollercoaster, it seems fun.”

And so, they entered the place. Tobio stared around as they made their way into the attraction. Oikawa was fascinated at just how quiet he was.

Back in Argentina, his neighbors had a pair of twins around the same age. Unlike Tobio, they were pretty loud and rowdy. Maybe it was better that Tobio was a calm child for Tooru.

They reached the small line to get on the roller-coaster. Oikawa noticed as they got closer and closer to entering the ride, that his son was getting fidgety. He chose to ignore this, after all Oikawa also got nervous before going in these types of rides.

It was quite fast, and turbulent. It was good, though. Oikawa liked this kind of rush.

Once they got off, he looked at the raven and saw how there were tears on his eyes.

“Are you okay?! Did you somehow get hurt?” Oikawa asked as he kneeled to inspect for any possible injuries.

“I don’t like roller-coasters,” the child murmured as he wiped his tears away.

Oikawa sighed, “You could’ve just told me!”

They opted for grabbing a snack, and sitting in a bench. Oikawa had bought himself a pretzel and he had bought a small bag of churros for his son. They looked at the people walking around. Tobio was looking at a family. Who he presumed was the dad, was carrying little girl on his shoulders. By his side was who he would assume was the mother. They were talking with excitement and they had very genuine smiles in their faces. Tobio looked at them with attention and a glassy look in his eyes.

Oikawa felt devasted. He wanted to utter something comforting, but the words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He chose to swallow the feeling of sadness, and continue eating his pretzel.

Once Tobio had eaten his churros, they chose to ride the tamer options the park offered. During the whole ordeal they weren’t talking. Oikawa couldn’t feel shittier.

Except he would.

They were taking the train back into the apartment. It was quite empty; they were able to sit besides each other. They were once again looking at the people around him in dead silence, until Tobio stated quite bluntly,

“Stop trying.”

Oikawa turned his head towards the smaller person. And looked at him in confusion.

“I’m sorry what?” Oikawa asked as he looked at his son.

“I don’t want to live with you. But I don’t want to be alone. Please just don’t try things like this anymore,” Tobio clutched his pants as he spoke.

Oikawa opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn’t think of what to say.

The damn child probably spent the whole day formulating what he would say. Tooru figured that no matter what he would say it would be useless, and so he chose to stay in the comfort of silence. A silence that continued until he dropped him off to where he was staying. In three days, he would have to live with this child 24/7.

He definitely felt hopeless. What little hope he had for making somewhat of good impression, was shattered. Things seemed to get worse as time passed. He was definitely not ready for what life had planned for him.

Once again Oikawa Tooru fell asleep, drowing in his own tears and snot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, this one was quite uneventful. I promise the next one will have much more content. And we are getting closer to meeting Suga! Can't wait for that moment.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the duo moving to Miyagi, the true horrors are about to begin.

It was the dreaded day. The day in which everything would change. Oikawa and Iwaizumi would drive to Tobio’s apartment, picking up the stuff he had there and once everything was loaded, they would go to Miyagi.

It felt like a fever dream. He was now going to live with Tobio. Just them. Oikawa and Tobio. Fortunately for the brunette his best friend offered to stay for 3 days. Tooru hoped that his presence would help him get to get to know each other a little more. Emphasis on hope.

Oikawa already felt guilty of dragging his best friend, who he hadn’t seen in years into a big mess like this. And it wasn’t like Iwaizumi wasn’t busy, he recently had been appointed as the National Japanese Team’s athletic trainer. He would be having a rough time at work and Tooru was bothering him with his own problems.

Iwaizumi and Tooru picked up the few boxes that contained the child’s belongings. The volleyball player was glad that Miwa had left the house with all their previous furniture. It was a relief that it wasn’t another thing Tooru had to figure out.

Alisa kissed the child in the forehead as they were saying their goodbyes.

“If you ever need me, both your dad and Iwaizumi-san know my number. Just asked them to call me and I’ll respond as fast as I can,” The Russian rubbed his back reassuringly as she kneeled.

Oikawa looked at the defeated expression on his own son. Looking at the way he acted, just made him feel worse. He didn’t blame him though. It was all of Tooru’s fault. He believed he was the worst father a child could have. If the brunette was on his place, he would likely feel the same way.

Oikawa thanked the woman, and then they all got into the car. Iwaizumi was in the driver’s seat, Oikawa besides him and finally Tobio on the backseat surrounded by the boxes they had loaded.

The trip was two hours long, which scared Tooru to the bone. In two hours, he would be living a housel with his son who hates him. Sure, his friend would be there for some days before he has to back to his job but that was temporary. Taking care of Tobio wasn’t.

They were about to hit the 30-minute mark, when Tobio fell asleep. This left time for the adults to talk for a while.

“How’ve you been?” asked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi started chuckling, “Really? Right now?”

“We didn’t get to chat like normal! I just want to know. I imagined that when we got to talk again, we would talk about all these amazing things happening in our lives. Not that I would have this huge ass problem that didn’t even leave room for use to talk like we used to,” Oikawa rambled.

“You’re right,” The raven agreed,” I guess good. But the same goes for you. Are you really okay?”

“You think I am?” Oikawa stared at him with an annoyed expression.

“My bad. How did the day at the theme park go?” Hajime said in order to change the topic.

“Absolutely horrible. He didn’t talk to me; he hates rollercoaster and you know worst of all he hates me. He knows I’m only taking care of him because there is no option,” Oikawa opened up.

“I get that. I mean imagine if your father, who you’ve only seen though pictures and probably only once, came out suddenly and was forced to take care of you? I get the kid, not only that, but he’s old. It’s not like he doesn’t understand what’s going on,” Hajime said as his eyes didn’t leave the road in front of them.

“I should’ve stayed,” Oikawa muttered.

“Nah. You didn’t know this would happen. It’s not your fault, you need to get that into your brain,” Hajime growled.

Tooru in response shivered, “Why do you have to be so aggressive when reassuring me?”

“Any other way you don’t understand, Idiot. What you have to do is be the best dad you can,” Iwaizumi finished.

Oikawa smiled to himself, what would he be without this amazing friend of his? Surely lost and confused.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The pair maximized the time by talking about all the things they hadn’t been able to. It helped Tooru get out of his anxious train of thought and brought some light to the situation. He missed having his closest friend at this proximity. It was weirdly reassuring.

They arrived at the house. Tooru looked at it as they parked. It was quite nice. Tooru remembered coming to this house once, when Miwa and him were dating. It was a one floor house, but it was quite spacious.

The house had a traditional Japanese house flare to it, but didn’t look outdated. It had a decent size kitchen with a small living room that also acted as a dining room. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. And lastly, it had a spacious backyard.

“Tobio, we’re here,” Oikawa said to wake up his son.

Said child, blinked slowly and then got off the car. He stood outside while the two adults took out the boxes and placed them inside. Once they were all out, they started to unpack. It wasn’t much. Oikawa hadn’t brought anything from Argentina except for his clothes, and the house was already furnished. The only things to unpack were Tobio’s.

The child had grabbed his toys and went to the backyard, leaving both of the adults alone once again.

“There aren’t any local teams, are they?” Tooru asked as he rummaged through the kitchen, looking at what things the kitchen had. He found there was kitchen utensils, plates, pots and pans. It was quite full; he was glad he wouldn’t buy much stuff.

“Not really, at least that I know. You wanna join one of them?” Hajime asked as he started to make a list of groceries and necessities.

“I mean, I don’t have a job here. I have money, to last me for a while, but I need to work. I have to, if not I’ll go crazy or something,” Oikawa explained.

“You’ll have to research, no teams come to mind. I’m going to grab the stuff that’s missing and some groceries. Use this time to talk to your son,” Hajime said as he walked out of the house.

Tooru huffed and decided that he would first explore the house. He quickly entered the closest room, it had a double bed, a dresser, it’s own bathroom and a big mirror. Oikawa would use this room as his own, he decided.

The next room was a small office. If Tooru remembered well, this used to be Miwa’s grandfather room. It now had an old desk, some drawers for extra storage, and some carboard boxes. He chose not to touch anything.

The last room had to be Tobio’s, but he decided to respect the kid’s privacy and headed to the backyard. And there was his son, he was sitting on the ground, waving in the air what he presumed were action figures around.

Tooru continued to look at him, as he sat on the covered porch. Tobio noticed a pair of eyes looking at him and the child decided to stare back. This caught the adult of guard and he decided to talk to him,

“So, what are you playing?”

“None of your business,” Tobios mumbled as he stared now at his action figures.

Oikawa sighed. _“Maybe he likes volleyball,”_ he wondered. Afterall, Miwa did play when they were in high school and his grandfather was a coach.

“So Tobio, you like any sports?” Oikawa asked cautiously. The child seemed to pique interest in said question. Oikwa grinned smugly to himself, he was getting somewhere.

“Perhaps you like the best sport in the whole world?” Oikawa said pompously.

“And what would that be?” Tobio inquired as he left his toys on the ground.

“Volleyball, of course! Only the best play this grandiose sport!” The brunette bragged.

“I like it, mom and grandpa played it too!” Tobio said as he stood up.

“Oh well, you know I’m a professional player!” The brunette bragged as he ran a hand through his hair.

“But you said only the best play it!” Tobio argued.

_“This darn child, this is getting personal!”_ Oikawa thought to himself and decided to reply, “I’m an international athlete! I’m one of the best in all of Argentina!”

“Where even is that? You are lying,” The child muttered as he sent a death glare towards his father.

“I have pictures to prove it! I have medals, trophies and certificates!” Oikawa argued pettily.

“Then show them to me!” Tobio demanded.

“I left them back in Argentina,” Oikawa replied.

“Well then I can’t believe you,” the raven concluded.

Even though this was a petty argument, Tooru was displeased to say the least. He started muttering to himself until Iwaizumi suddenly came out to the porch and interrupted,

“Glad to see you two are getting along, come in I bought us some lunch.”

The father and son duo entered and they had lunch all together. The rest of the day went uneventful. Tobio retracted himself to confines of his own room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi cleaned around the house. When they finished, it was already night time. The couple would share the bed, and so they went to sleep.

The next day, Iwaizumi left to visit his parents which left the duo all alone again. Tooru was in the kitchen, seeing what to cook for lunch. From the kitchen he could see Tobio playing volleyball. While it was just setting the ball against the wall, Tooru could easily tell that this kid had some talent in the sport. He was quite surprised. It wasn’t like Miwa or Kageyama-san weren’t good. It was just that it was impressive how Oikawa could tell this child was something special.

Tooru decided to focus on his cooking, and as he did that, he remembered he hadn’t talked to his family about the whole ordeal. He guessed it was about time. He took out his phone and called her.

“Tooru? Why are you calling at this hour? It must be quite late back there,” his mom said.

“Hi mom. Um, I have to tell you something, I’m back in Japan,” Tooru uttered nervously.

“What?! And you didn’t tell me? Why are you here?” She asked surprised.

“It’s not like I was planning on coming here, it’s a long story,” Oikawa said as he stirred the simple ramen soup he was making.

“I have time and you better have a good reason, young man,” his mom threatened.

Oikawa proceeded to tell her the story to which she replied,“Okay, that’s a pretty good reason.”

“See? It’s not like I came here by choice,” Oikawa replied as he served the soup into two bowls.

“Can I meet him? I’d love to see him?” Oikawa’s mom asked.

“I don’t know if right now is the best option, he kind of doesn’t like me and I think it’d be better when I get to know him a little better,” Oikawa explained.

“I get it. I want to see you though. Your dad and I, we haven’t seen you in ages. Oh, and wait until I tell your sister!” The oldest chuckled.

“Once he goes to school, which is in like a week, I think it’ll be easy to see each other,” the younger answered.

“You got that whole thing sorted out? I could ask some friends about local schools,” his mom offered.

“I have it all done, no need to worry,” Oikawa replied, “Gotta go mom. I’ll talk to you when I have the chance.”

“Sure thing, sweetie. If you need anything, you know I’m here for you,” She finished before ending the call.

The day was spent like the last, they ate together and then to each their own. Tobio was so quiet in his room, Oikawa wondered what he was doing. It definitely wasn’t normal for a seven-year-old to be this quiet. As night time rolled around, Iwaizumi came back.

“I’m leaving right now,” He said as he grabbed his belongings.

“What? Why?” Oikawa asked nervously. He needed him to stay, what was he going to do now with Tobio?

“Coach called me, they’re starting practice before and so they need me to be there. I’m sorry,” Hajime said as he got ready.

Tooru stood up nervously at the door, as his friend headed to Tobio’s room to say goodbye. Once he was back and ready to leave the duo shared a hug.

“You’ll do great. Call Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they’re still living in this area,” Hajime said as they parted.

Tooru continued to stay standing in the door, finally understanding that he was now alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without Iwaizumi, things were even more quiet if that was even possible. Tobio kept playing by himself in the yard, whenever Oikawa attempted to go out with him the child would glare at him until the adult moved elsewhere.

Was it mean that Oikawa wanted for school to start in order for him to have some solo time? Maybe it was, but he couldn’t help it. And so Friday came and Tooru hadn’t made any progress.

They were eating dinner; the adult had done simple plate of noodles with some pork in it. They were eating in silence until Oikawa would ask questions hoping for any kind of answer.

“Are you excited to go to school?”

No response.

“What’s your favorite food?”

Silence.

It felt like they were playing 20 questions, and definitely not like it was a father and son conversation. He continued to pry, hoping for some kind of answers, until he gave up and asked defeated,

“What do I have to do for you to talk to me?”

Tobio only stared at him with his big eyes.

“Let’s strike a deal. Will you talk to me if we get a cat? I saw you have some cat things; we could get one,” Oikawa asked. He didn’t dislike cats, they were nice, but dogs that were his thing. But he was willing to push his preferences aside as long as he got the child to be somewhat cooperative.

As Oikawa asked the question, his son’s eyes sparkled in what seemed excitement since his face didn’t change that much.

And so, they were getting a cat. It was the last resort, and Oikawa was a little ashamed that he had to bribe his son to interact with him. But a man has to to do what he has to do.

The next day they went to adopt one. Tobio had chosen a small black cat with deep green eyes. He had decided to call her Mimi. Tooru had to admit that he found it adorable.

With Mimi in their house, Tobio was a little more talkative. And by a little, it means a little. He would answer Oikawa’s questions, but said answers were short and muttered. He answered what was necessary, nothing more. He wouldn’t start a conversation, which wasn’t ideal but at least he got something.

Days went by and summer vacations came to an end. Oikawa had enrolled Tobio in Kitagawa Daichi, the school he had attended when he was his son’s age. Tooru would use this first day to go see his mom, in order to get some word of advice that he definitely needed.

The brunette woke up that day and prepared a homemade bento. He hoped that Tobio would appreciate that he was putting in effort or that he would recognize that his dad was actually trying to be somewhat of a parental figure. Tooru served cat food for Mimi and he also prepared breakfast for both, and once his son groggily sat at the dining table; they ate in silence.

Once the raven had finished, he went to change his clothes, and before he left the house petted their cat as she stood in front of the door almost as if she was saying goodbye.

Tobio went walking towards the school, it wasn’t that far but it was a 15-minute walk. As he got closer and closer, he could see clusters of different friend groups walking together and making noise. Tobio decided to walk past them, hoping to leave the noise behind.

As he reached the school, he looked for his locker which had been assigned to him. The raven took of his shoes and looked at the paper in which the information about his class was written. He quickly walked towards the indicated classroom which was on the second floor. As he entered the classroom, all eyes turned towards him. This only made him scoff and hide his face, he hated being looked at. He quickly walked to the back were a seat wasn’t taken.

Slowly more students entered and so the first period class began. As they all stood up to greet the teacher, a small black-haired man that wore glasses came in.

“Hello! How was the summer break for all of you? I hope well, because we have lots of information to cover! I’m Takeda Ittetsu, your homeroom teacher. Let’s begin introducing each other, shall we?” The teacher spoke in a friendly matter.

And so, each student would stand up and give a small introduction about themselves. Tobio’s leg was bouncing up and down, dreading for his turn. It wasn’t a long time until he stood up and awkwardly, he introduced himself,

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, I like volleyball.”

“That’s nice Kageyama-kun, I think Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi-kun said they like volleyball too! You just moved here, right?” Takeda asked in a warm tone.

Tobio didn’t use his voice, he only nodded.

“Well then you guys should be nice to him! Show him around, will you?” Takeda reassured as he continued to ask the other students to introduce themselves. After the whole ordeal, the teacher begun his class which was Japanese Literature. Tobio couldn’t pay attention, he was looking outside the window looking to see if he could identify the volleyball gym that the school had.

His classes went by in a flash until it was recess. Tobio was going to buy himself a carton of milk in one of the few vending machines he had spotted within the school until his named was called,

“Kageyama-kun, right?”

Said boy turned around and saw that a teacher had called his name. The man had light gray hair, he was wearing a green sports jacket and he had a shrimp patterned tie. Tobio found it weird that a teacher could dress this silly. He only stared as the teacher walked closer to him.

“I’m sorry! I was supposed to show you around, but I was asked to do the same with another student, I asked a fellow teacher if they could help me but it seems like they didn’t guide you at all,” the teacher said as he rubbed his head.

“No worry,” Tobio replied crudely.

“How rude of me! My name’s Sugawara Koushi, I’ll be your math teacher for the year! While I’m not your homeroom teacher, I’m here to help you on any questions you have,” Sugawara said in a friendly matter.

“Thank you,” Kageyama said as he fiddled with his uniform.

“Is there anything I can help you with? You need any instructions to get to a classroom? You want to join any clubs? Or perhaps you want to know more about the school rules?” The gray-haired man asked genuinely.

“I am planning to join the volleyball club,” the raven replied.

Sugawara patted him in the back a little bit harder than what he expected and cheerfully replied, “I used to play when I was younger! I’ll help you fill out the form, come with me,” the adult instructed.

The pair walked towards the teachers’ lounge. As they walked through the hallways, Tobio noticed that the school was plastered with sport posters and announcement. He hoped this meant that the volleyball team was competent and not a team like the last one he had been.

Once they reached the door, Sugawara asked for Tobio to stay out as he fetched the application form. Tobio waited patiently. The teacher came out with the paper and handed it to him. Before the student left, the man spoke,

“I’m the one in charge of making sure you have a smooth transition, ok? If you run around any issues or have any kind of questions, I’m here to answer them. You can find me in this lounge, or you can just ask me in math class. I hope you enjoy your day, Kageyama-kun.”

The teacher retracted inside his office, leaving Kageyama alone.

The rest of the school day went uneventful, since it was the first day there were no club activities and so with no where else to go, the kid decided to return to his dreaded home, if he could even call it by that.

Kageyama entered his house, and saw Mimi waiting for him at the door. He quickly took his shoes off to pet her and greet her. He was surprised to find the house empty. As he wondered into the kitchen, he saw a plate of what seemed to be his lunch with a ticky note besides it.

It read, “I went to do some stuff, I’ll be back as soon as I finished. Put this in the microwave for half a minute and it should be ready, - Dad.”

_“Dad? As if I would call him that,”_ Tobio thought as he scoffed and shoved the plate of food into their small microwave. He quietly ate his meal, and spent the rest of the day playing volleyball in the backyard.

As he played around with his volleyball a simple thought wondered through his mind, “ I just hope joining a volleyball club doesn’t end like last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga is here! Now that Suga's in the story we are getting closer to Oisuga interactions!! And also I want to thank you guys for the amount of Kudos, I was never expecting to get this much attention, it definitely heIps me motivate to continue writing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing just seem to get worse for both Tobio and Tooru. As days go by, things between them don't get any better and it seems like they will both run into their own drowining struggles.

While Tobio went to school, Oikawa chose to go see his family. He hadn’t returned to Japan since he left for his volleyball career. His mother and father had visited him once, 4 months after he moves, but that was it. They were busy people after all. His sister, a fellow single parent, was dedicated to her computer engineer career and to raising Takeru, Tooru’s nephew. His parents were just as busy or even more. His mother was a popular seamstress in town, she always had something to sew and deliver, and his father was working as a technological consultant for various prestigious companies. To say the Oikawa’s were busy was an understatement. The family was filled with hard workers and overachievers. Tooru was glad that he had the chance to see his family again, after so much time.

Before he left, he had cleaned the house and left a meal for his son to eat once he was done with school. Oikawa didn’t know how much time he would be spending at his house, so he decided to leave the meal just in case.

As he arrived to his once called home, he rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. He looked at it, the place looked as if time hadn’t passed. His parents were fans of western architecture and their house was proof of it. It was modern and didn’t quite fit with the rest of the neighborhood. Tooru continued to wait by the door and as it opened, his sister had a smug face looking down at him.

“Look who’s here,” she snarked as she smacked him harshly in the back.

“Good to see you too, sis,” Tooru replied as he coughed from such a harsh smack.

“Seiko, let Tooru come in!” the brunette heard his mother call from inside.

The siblings shared as hug before they came in to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his mother. She looked similar, yet so different at the same time. He knew his mom took extreme care of her looks, always worried about wrinkles and the smallest imperfections that would appear with time. But it seemed like no matter what, time would get to her. He hair was still the same tone of brown as his, but it was littered with grey hairs. Her eyes were just as big and with the same shiny honey brown tone, but wrinkles circled them as she gave him the biggest smile.

They shared a long embrace. Had it really been that long? He thought that maybe there was a good side to this situation, if Tobio hadn’t been in this situation, Tooru wouldn’t have returned to Japan. He had to see something positive out of this.

“How is it that both of my children are single parents?” Her mother asked in a muffled voice as she squeezed herself closer to his son.

“You raised us, you should know,” Seiko teased as she grabbed a piece of the meal her mother was cooking.

Said woman quicky grabbed the wooden spoon in the counter and hit her teasingly in her wrist, “I certainly didn’t raise that part of you, young lady!”

Tooru giggled to himself. Oh, how he missed this. He was glad he was here.

“Where’s dad?” He asked.

“He already left for work, he’ll call you when he has a chance,” his sister replied.

“So Tooru, tell us everything. We barely know what happened, last time you talked to us about your child was when you were leaving to Argentina,” the oldest asked as she resumed her cooking.

“Long story, “Oikawa said as he reclined into one of the kitchen cabinets, “You got time? Don’t you have work or something?”

“I do, but guess what? I’m a freelancer now, don’t have any work for today,” Seiko replied.

“Fine then …” Oikawa started to talk about what had happened.

He told them about how Miwa had died because a drunk driver had hit her. He talked about how Tobio was disgusted by the idea of having him as a father. He got the chance to talk about how he felt. He talked about how much despair he felt towards his career path. How he was nervous about how would his life progress. What if the kid never liked him? He confessed how he felt the biggest sense of regret of his past cations. Maybe if he had been here from the start, Miwa would still be here. Maybe if he had stayed or somehow kept in contact with Tobio despite the distance between them, things wouldn’t be like they were right now.

He hadn’t told anyone his true emotions, not even to Iwaizumi. But now, he felt as if they could help him get out of his head and aid him to find the best path he could take from now on. Tooru hadn’t realized but as he finished talking about how he had to get a cat in order for his son to respond to him, he was crying.

“Oh, Tooru,” his mom said in between her own sniffles as she came to embrace him. His sister stood behind him and rubbed his back soothingly.

“It’s not like you knew this would happen. And Miwa was totally fine with it, this isn’t your fault,” Saori said as she continued to rub his back.

“Iwa-chan told me the same thing, but it still feels like it is all my fault,” Tooru sniffled as he continued to be hugged by his mom.

“You know, I don’t think that feeling will ever go away. You have to understand that it isn’t your fault, and that even if it were, there’s nothing you could do now to prevent it. You have to move on, “the oldest reassured.

Tooru parted from her warm embrace and wiped his tears. He really missed them. He really did.

“Thank you,” Oikawa said nasally.

“Well then, now that you are a dad, we can talk about parenting stuff. I bet you need that really badly,” his sister joked.

“Please go ahead,” Tooru sighed.

They spent the rest of the time talking about what to do now. It was also enough time for them to catch up. He had learned about how Takeru was now 13 years old and how he was still playing volleyball. His sister had informed him all about her romance stories with various men and how none of them had worked out. The siblings also had the chance to geek out to each other about how the space movies that had recently came out were so cool. On the other hand, his mother had talked about how his father had been promoted and how the store had now 8 employees.

“Oh shit, I think Tobio is already home, “Tooru said as he noticed the hour.

“No cursing!” His mother scolded.

“Dude you gotta go. First day of school and your dad isn’t home?” Seiko said as she did a disgusted face.

“Oh, shut up! He probably likes the fact that I’m not home, “Tooru said as he kissed his mother’s cheek to say goodbye.

“Dear, remember the things we talked about today, okay?” the oldest asked as she waved him goodbye.

Tooru nodded and left rushing towards his house. He hoped Tobio didn’t have any trouble at school, and Oikawa also pleaded to the gods that his son would talk to him about his first day at school.

As he returned to his house, he was greeted at the door. Not by Tobio, of course. Mimi was there, she meowed softly as if saying hello. Oikawa chuckled to himself as he took his shoes off. He bent down to pet the cat, who nuzzled his hand. From there he could see Tobio in the backyard playing volleyball.

Had he seen Tobio do something else besides playing volleyball? He questioned himself, he didn’t recall a time the kid wasn’t playing. He surely would be able to get to him through the sport.

Tooru came out to the porch and greeted his son. He was awarded with a grunt of acknowledgement.

“How was your first day?” Oikawa asked as stared at the child play.

“Good,” the raven replied as he bounced the ball towards the wall.

“Anything interesting?” The oldest continued.

“No. I joined the volleyball club so I will be coming home late,” the child replied as he received the bouncing ball.

“Nice. Since when have you played, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa teased as he sat in the porch.

“Don’ call me that,” Tobio grumbled, “Since I could grab the ball.”

“Ooooh! You know I’ve been playing since I was six,” Tooru continued, hoping that the conversation would continue. And his hopes were shut down, as the kid continued to ignore him.

“Remember I told you that I’m a professional player? I got pictures of me and my team, if you’d like to see, “Oikawa bragged.

“Those things can be edited!” Tobio said as stomped towards his father. Oikawa scooted over so the kid could sit beside him and look at his phone. The images that were showed were of his team over in Argentina. Most of them were in a casual setting, some of them were after practice, and some of them were screenshots of articles he had found that talked about him.

“What language is that?” Tobio scrunched his face as he tried to read the articles.

“Spanish, I told you play for Argentina,” Oikawa replied.

Tobio looked at him intensely and the back at the phone. He did this multiple times until he spoke up, “I bet you were just bench warmer.”

“Excuse me?! I’m a starting player!” Oikawa said in disbelief.

“Doubt it,” Tobio deadpanned.

“If you’d let me play with you, you’d see just how good I am,” Tooru teased. Tobio huffed and entered the house looking for Mimi.

Tooru sighed. At least they could hold a mini conversation. Progress is progress as his mom tad told him when he was younger. He held this conversation to his heart, hopefully a day would come in which they both talked about volleyball strategies. He wished for that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobio’s routine didn’t change much, even though he had moved cities. He got dressed in the morning, ate the food that was prepared for him, went to school and repeat.

Sometimes he walked into the kitchen, hoping to see his mom in there cooking. Or when the door would open, he would hope with all his heart to see his mom. This wouldn’t be the case. Ever. He had to get over it. And so, he drowned himself in volleyball. The whole situation was making him numb. Even before losing his mother, Tobio was not good at expressing himself and the only people who could understand him were dead. He might have not noticed, but he was spiraling downwards.

Volleyball kept him sane. It was the one thing he was good at. He wasn’t good at his classes, especially math. He wasn’t good at making friends. So, volleyball became his sweet escape. It wasn’t the first time he used volleyball as a distraction. When his grandpa had died, he drowned himself in volleyball. He would play with his team. But they weren’t good. They were slow. They were weak. They couldn’t keep his pace. It was frustrating at times, but when that happened, he remembered the words that his grandpa told him once, “One day, someone who is even better will come and find you.”

He sometimes would shove this thought deep into his brain. From what little practice he had with his new team, they were just as bad as the last. He would toss for them, yet they weren’t able to spike it. The coach didn’t do anything, it was frustrating.

Just as he felt frustrated when his classmates would come to bother him. It had been a week since he had come to this school, and he had no friends. His classmates would often come to him and ask him stuff. He recalled one of the guys of his classroom had asked him if he played any videogames. Tobio didn’t, the only toys he had were action figures that his grandpa had left for him after he died. The kids looked at him weirdly.

The only ones that seemed to continue talking to him after interacting with him once were Kindaichi and Kunimi. Both of them were in the volleyball team with him and in his class, so they spent a lot of time together. They were friendly with him, but during class they were pretty distant. Kindaichi was also the one who almost was able to hit one of his tosses, so Kageyama wanted to keep a close relationship to him.

As recess came by, Kageyama went out of the classroom to eat his lunch in a cozy spot he had found. As he walked towards his spot, he bumped into some kid.

“Hey! Watch where you are going, you twerp!” Said person shouted at him.

Tobio only continued to walk without acknowledging the person.

“Hey comeback here!” He heard the same person say but he was interrupted by what he assumed was his friend.

“Dude, that’s the weird kid from Junpei’s class. The one’s that always writing things in his journal, he told us he was really strange, let him be.”

Kageyama was used to this type of comments. It had happened in his last school, so why wouldn’t it happen now? Others had always found weird how he would keep a volleyball journal, how he’d lime his nails in the recess, how he was playing volleyball all the time. It didn’t matter to him what others thought. Had his mom, no he didn’t anymore. At least he had himself, and now Mimi.

As he sat down on his spot, he started to eat his bento. He had to admit that Oikawa’s bentos were decent. Nothing would ever top his mothers, but this one was fine. He continued to eat and write little notes about a volleyball match he had watched again on a cd, until a cheery voice snapped him out.

“Kageyama-kun, how’ve you been?” Sugawara-sensei asked him as he approached Tobio, “You haven’t told me anything since I gave you the club form. I hope this is because everything is going well?”

“Yes, sensei. Everything’s fine,” the student replied as he continued to write on his notebook.

“I’ve seen you write in that notebook of yours, what do you write in it? If you don’t mind me asking?” The teacher politely asked as he stood close to the student.

Kageyama hesitated before he muttered shyly, “It’s a volleyball journal.”

“Really?! That’s pretty smart, maybe if I had done that when I played, I would’ve been better at strategy,” the gray-haired man commented.

Kageyama was surprised, he hadn’t expected such a positive reaction. Some people had explained how it was a waste of time for him, this was certainly new. He continued, “It was my grandpa’s idea.”

“That’s pretty clever, props to your grandpa. I bet he is really smart,” Sugawara replied.

“Yeah, he was, “Tobio spoke sadly.

The teacher noticed the small change in tone and quickly changed the topic, “Kageyama-kun I’ll leave you for now, I gotta do some teacher stuff. I’ll see you during my class. You better tell me when you have a game, I want to see you in action!” the older winked as he left the child.

Tobio only nodded. It would be cool to have someone cheer for him. Like his mom and grandpa did.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 6 p.m. Sugawara had finally finished grading the math quizzes from his class. Suga didn’t really expect to teach math, ever, but after his coworker got pregnant and decided to retire, he was forced to teach the class. It wasn’t bad, he was getting to teach an older group of kids than what he was used to. He would usually teach the first graders, and it was refreshing to change his demographic. He also got the chance to guide the kids who had just changed schools, the principal had thought about some sort of advisor for new kids. Everyone thought it was a good idea, and most teachers thought that Sugawara was the friendliest and most welcoming, and so he was chosen to guide the kids.

The teacher started to shove the papers into a folder and stuffing the rest of his materials on his brown messenger bag. As he stood up ready to leave the room, he noticed his fellow coworker, Takeda, still grading some papers.

“I’ll be going now. Good luck on those papers, Takeda-san!” Sugawara said as he left the room. Said man sighed to himself as he left the school and walked towards his shared apartment. He kept thinking about Tobio. Usually, kids would have more questions or ask for his help when they were exchanging schools. Not only that, but the times he had spotted him, he was all alone. While Koushi knew how some children were somewhat closed off, and there was nothing wrong with that, he worried that perhaps he wasn’t welcomed by his classmates.

The teacher made a mental note to himself to check on the kid more often, just to confirm that he was actually doing good.

As the teacher reached a small apartment complex, he walked three sets of stairs until he found his apartment. Koushi quickly took of his shoes and was surprised to hear the sound of the tv playing loudly some cheesy romance movie.

Suga’s roommate, Daichi, wasn’t usually home. Since he became a firefighter, the guy could barely catch a break. Sometimes he would spend three days in the fire station, coming to rest for a day or two. It was quite harsh, and Suga had been concerned for his friend. But all those doubts vanished once he saw Daichi give a passionate talk about fire hazards to his first graders class after half a year of being a firefighter.

Since the grey-haired man could spend barely any time with his best friend, they made sure to enjoy the time they had the chance.

“How was your two-day shift at the station?” Suga asked he stepped into the living room peeking at what his friend was seeing in the tv.

“Decent, thankfully there wasn’t any bad fires. I just needed to stay in case of an emergency. I was able to sleep about 6 hours straight,” Daichi said as he stared at his romantic movie, he scooted to the left making room for his friend to sit on their couch.

“You’re watching this shit again?” Suga slumped in the chair, “This is like the seventh time you watch it! Come on!”

“It’s good! You have to admit it,” The brunette argued.

“Nope. It’s just that you are a romantic at the power of ten!” Suga replied cheekily.

“You are taking your role as math teacher very seriously,” Sawamura chuckled, “I’m not changing the movie, let me spend my day off doing what I want.”

“If I’m going to watch this shit, I better be drunk,” The teacher said as he went to the kitchen looking for some kind of booze.

“Don’t you have to teach a class at like 8:00 am?” Daichi asked incredulously.

“Don’t care! I’m not watching such a bad movie sober. At least If I’m drunk, I’ll get some fun out of it,” Suga concluded as he flopped in the couch with his bottle of wine.

In response, his friend just sighed and continued to watch the movie. Daichi knew Suga could pull off giving class at such an early hour even with a hangover. They had spent so much time together. Since they had met on their first year of high school, they had gone through so many things together. Daichi was there when Koushi was struggling in college, the gray-haired man would help the latter after his harsh training for becoming a firefighter and Daichi was the first person Suga had come out to. So, when they were looking for places to live, they decided to move in together. It was cheaper, and they had a functional relationship. Their relationship was quite strong and beautiful, that close friends would misinterpret it. People would assume they were lovers. This was quite the lie, since Daichi was in a loving relationship with his girlfriend Yui, and Suga was a free fish in the sea. They had to admit it was quite funny.

After finishing the crappy romance story, it was around 8 pm. The duo debated on what to have for dinner, but since both of them were exhausted they chose to order some pizza. As they sat on their kotatsu, Daichi grabbed a beer to himself while his roommate continued to finish the wine bottle on his own.

“I told you about my shift, tell me about yours. Was it hard to guide the new students?” The taller asked as he took a sip of his beer.

“It’s ok. I worry a little too much,” Suga said, he wasn’t drunk yet but he was definitely buzzed.

“About what? Got a kid that’s causing trouble?” Daichi asked as he stared at his friend.

“No,no,no. I got to look over a fifth grader girl, she immediately stuck with some of her classmates. She barely asked me for any guidance. But the other kid, he only talked to me once and he seems to be very private,” the tipsy one explained.

“Oh, maybe the little guy is just like that. How old is he?” The firefighter asked.

“He’s 7, I believe. I can’t help but worry, now that I think about it, “Suga hiccupped before he continued, “I think I saw some kids stare at him weirdly.”

“That is concerning. Maybe you should just keep an eye on him. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“You’re right! I’ll be distant though, cause the kid seems to value his space.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Before they could continue their bell rang and both grown men rushed to the door excited to eat their dinner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School days were all a blur to Tobio. He would sit on his seat and would look outside the window. He felt no motivation for school. His mom would often find ways of helping him stay in focus, and Tobio tried to follow her advice, but without her it was futile.

Sugawara-sensei would often come to talk with him in recess or after he gave his class, but Kageyama thought that he was a nuisance to him which resulted on the kid saying that everything was going well. He was thankful to the teacher, but Tobio knew he was busy and how he was bothersome.

Days were unremarkable, all the same boring routine, and he never got to understand what was being said in front of him. Usually, he would spend time thinking about volleyball and strategies about it, but it was all blank for him. He didn’t have any motivation for it. And it was only getting worse as time passed.

Not only that, but his sweet oasis in volleyball wasn’t getting any better. His teammates would start to tell him to be nicer, and to stop being such a self-centered person. Kageyama was frustrated, they were such bad players, it wasn’t his fault.

Oikawa had become much busier, since he was looking for a job. The man had explained Tobio how he was going to be out of the house until very late, which meant Tobio would return to an empty home. It was sad to return and the only presence would be a hungry cat, but it was better than having his so-called father see him in the state his classmates had left him after school.

It had begun a couple of weeks into the school year. Tobio still didn’t have any friends, but he was okay with that. It seemed like others had noticed this and used them to his advantage. Not only that but some of his volleyball teammates were starting to get pissed off his so-called king like attitude.

First, they were teasing comments about how he was ‘weird’, then it was sticky notes and mean words written into his desk, next came harsh bumps and ‘accidental’ punches, and then came the people who trashed his stuff. And then it continued to haunt him in his after-school activities. No one would pair up with him (Kindaichi and Kunimi would take him in, though), the other whispered between them harsh words about him, and it even seemed like the coach was against him.

One Wednesday, after volleyball practice, he had noticed most of his school supplies were missing from his backpack. Tobio walked around the school looking for it until he was able to spot it. His things were floating in the water of the school fountain.

The raven stared at the fountain emotionless until he quickly picked them up and stuffed them into his school bag. Volleyball practice was over, he had to head home.

As he walked towards his house, it was all silent. He watched the people moving around him, paying no attention to what they said. His mind was empty, and after what seemed like hours of wandering towards his home, he got there.

Tobio opened the door, and there was Mimi meowing for his attention. He paid her no mind, remembering how once this had happened when he went to school in Tokyo. The raven recalled how his mom had left the things to dry on the window, he chose to do the same.

Mimi kept following him, meowing at him. Tobio ignored her and took the meal Oikawa had left out for him. He wasn’t hungry anymore. He threw the food into the trash bin, and went outside to keep playing volleyball.

Kageyama wasn’t thrown off by the situation, he had gone though this before. But when it happened, his mother was here. He didn’t have anyone now.

Tobio continued to practice his serves, every time with more force. He continued to do this until he accidently hit one of the flower pots that were there, the impact of the ball had made it mall harshly and so broke as it hit the ground.

The kid was angry at himself, had he really hoped that things would be the same or even worse, get better? He was a fool. A lonely fool falling in a pool of despair with no one to run to.

Tobio quickly hid the pot, and went inside. He locked himself in his room, and went to sleep with a picture of his actual family. It was taken after one of his games. His mother was smiling brightly, Tobio was on her shoulders and his grandpa was besides them smiling just as brightly.

Oh, how he wished he could turn back time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad and happy after seeing the final episode, I can't wait to see the KaraNeko match! Hopefully the fifth season won't be too far away. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and prepare for the next one because it's going to be an angsty one ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio suffers through more teasing and its starting to affect him. In the meanwhile Oikawa continues to wonder what will become of his career.

The next day, Tobio woke up listening to Oikawa speaking in a foreign language. The kid guessed it was Spanish, since the older had told him about it. It seemed like the man was trying to keep quiet, so the kid pressed his ear against the door of his room hoping to somehow comprehend what was being said.

“Coach, ya le dije. No puedo regresar, si hay algo que quiero hacer es volver, pero,” _(Coach, I already told you._ _I can’t go back, I really want to but)_ Oikawa took a long pause, “No puedo, tengo un hijo.” (I can’t, I have a child.)

Tooru got quiet, the raven assumed the person he was talking to was saying something to him.

“Dígale al equipo que regresare. No sé en cuanto tiempo, pero estaré de vuelta. Ahí veo como le hago, pero no se olvide de mí,” _(Tell the team that I’ll be back._ _I don’t know when, but I’ll be back. I’ll see how, just don’t forget about me)_ Oikawa said confidently. After a brief pause, the man chuckled and ended the call.

Tobio came out of his room, as he entered their living room, he noticed the older was sitting in one of the dining chairs. His face was between his hands and he could see a worried expression. He heard him sniffle, and the brunette then noticed he was no longer alone.

Tooru quickly corrected his posture and put on a smile.

“Hey Tobio-chan, I made some omurice, I thought you liked them,” the older said.

Tobio only nodded and went to the kitchen. In one of the counters was the plate, as he looked carefully at his breakfast, he noticed that the ketchup was poured in a way to have the shape of a volleyball. The child scoffed.

The raven sat in the chair opposite to the adult. Tooru looked at the kid, hoping to see some kind of emotion. Afterall, Oikawa did spend 15 minutes figuring out how to make the ketchup look like a volleyball.

All hope vanquished as the kid grabbed his chopsticks spreading the sauce and so erasing Tooru’s masterpiece. The artist just sighed and continued to drink his tea. They ate in silence; the only sound present was of Mimi scratching her cat bed.

Tobio quickly bid his goodbye and left for school. As soon as Oikawa was alone, he broke down. Sobs wrecked him, spilling out without any mercy.

His coach back in Argentina had called him this morning, asking for his return. Tooru was sure he would get kicked out of the team; he was in an indefinite hiatus; the team wouldn’t need him. They would find someone better, it had happened before in high school, why wouldn’t it happen now? Coach had been nice enough to tell him that he was irreplaceable, and that the team would wait for him patiently. Did they really care about him that much? It brought Tooru to tears, he had left everything for a solitary and sad life. Taking care of a child that barely even acknowledges you was starting to take a toll on his mental state.

The call not only had started to make him worry about his career, but it reminded him that he was currently unemployed. The last couple of weeks he hadn’t been lazing around or reconnecting with his friends, he was looking for a job. He supposed he could join a local team, but there weren’t any near him. As he searched and searched, he found nothing. This only made him much more sensible. He had considered getting a normal job, but he hadn’t gone to college and that would be a hurdle. It wasn’t like Tooru didn’t have money, because he definitely had. It would eventually run out though. He didn’t know when, but he hoped to get a job before that. The last thing he had thought of was: coaching. Perhaps he could find a school or maybe even in the local sports center. It was his last resort though.

Tooru roughly knocked his face into the dinner table, making Mimi jump in surprise. He picked up his head staring in front of him. A dark red mark was now adoring his forehead.

 _“I’ve gone through worse stuff. I am going to find a way out. It’ll take time, but I will find a way to make it all work. Argentina, Tobio, a current job, I will do it,”_ Tooru thought to himself.

The brunette went to change his clothes and the left the house. He changed into much more professional clothes and left his house. Afterall, he had to keep searching for a job.

Meanwhile, Tobio was at school. He entered his usual classroom, and all eyes stared at him. It wasn’t with the curious and interested gaze that had greeted him the first day of school. It had evolved into a disgusted and mocking gaze. The raven chose to ignore it and sit down on his usual place. What he couldn’t ignore were the hushed whispers exchanged between his classmates. They weren’t loud, but they were loud enough for him to hear that they were mocking him. He hated it.

Tobio was glad the class had started, and that with it the whispers were gone. It was the only reason he liked for his classes to begin. Classes were all the same. In between, the hushed whispers and murmurs were directed at him. When the teacher came in, they would fade into silence. The only class he somewhat enjoyed was math. Sugawara-sensei was nice. He didn’t scold Tobio when he had the answer wrong. His others teachers would, with an undertone accusing him of being stupid. That was what he felt.

Kageyama had considered telling his teacher what was going, but he didn’t want to be a burden. His teacher was busy, and he probably didn’t have any time to deal with petty issues like his.

After school, volleyball practice began. This was the only time Tobio considered to be pleasant. But those feelings were starting to fade. Kageyama became much more irritated, he would shout at his teammates, he would argue with the coach, it was all spiraling down.

Coach had left to talk with another teacher about some issues regarding a practice match that they would be having with another team in three days. The kids were left to do some setting and spiking practice. As the children made pairs, Kageyama was left alone.

Luckily, Kindaichi invited him to practice with Kunimi. Tobio was doing the setting, but roughly gave them advice to which Kunimi just scoffed. Kindaichi listened to him patiently and tried his best once again.

It wasn’t enough. He was probably just scoring one out of seven times. It was frustrating. Kageyama knew his tosses were perfect: amazing timing, a perfect amount of spin and enough force. So, why couldn’t any of his teammates score? Were they just plain awful at the game?

They had done this for half of practice, but it was enough for Kageyama. Kindaichi failed his spike again. It got to Tobio’s nerves.

“Sorry, Kageyama. Could you maybe set for me again?” Kindaichi asked kindly as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Just hurry up and score already,” Kageyama muttered.

“Huh?” Kunimi interrupted as he walked closer to de duo, ready to defend Kindaichi, “What did you say? Speak louder.”

“Will you just score already! My passes aren’t bad so why are you failing?!” Kageyama shouted at him.

All eyes in the gym stared at the commotion. Kageyama immediately regretted speaking so loudly. Before he could explain himself, another teammate started talking loudly,

“Kageyama you are such a demanding person! You don’t even let us play.”

“He’s like a dictator!” Another voice supported.

“No! Not a dictator, he thinks to highly of himself to just be a dictator!”

“He’s like a king! A self-centered, egotistical and abusive king!”

“Poor Kindaichi and Kunimi who have to deal with him.”

No wonder nobody wanted to be with him. Not classmates, not teachers, not even his father; Tobio really thought he was the worst.

Kageyama wasn’t paying attention to what others said. He didn’t even notice Kindaichi trying to help him to come back to reality. As the voices got more and more into his heads, haunting memories came to him.

_“Mommy, the boys at school call me names!” Kageyama had said once to his mother after he came from school._

_“Who? I’m talking to your school’s principal!” The woman growled as she was peeling an orange. She was sitting in the back porch, his grandpa beside her munching on another orange._

_“They it is cause I don’t talk much or play videogames. They say that’s what normal boys do, one said I’m not normal,” Tobio said as he sat beside his mother._

_“What even is normal?” His grandpa chuckled._

_“What a petty reason for them to bother you! I’ll make sure this get solved Tobio,” Miwa said offering a piece of her orange to the youngest._

_Tobio munched the piece and that’s when his grandpa said,_

_“When it comes to things like these, the best you can do is call for backup. You’re lucky your mom’s a fighter! And a teacher should be pretty helpful too.”_

_  
_Kageyama noticed that tears were falling out of his eyes and into the floor of the court.

“Oh! He’s crying! The king does have emotions!” The raven heard. Kindaichi was approaching him hoping to help him. Kageyama lashed out and pushed him to the floor, he stared at the team and screamed at them,

“You guys don’t know anything about me! SHUT UP!”

“What is all this noise?” The coach asked as he entered the gym and saw the scene unfold.

Tobio was tired, he didn’t want to be ridiculed anymore. The kid quickly grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room leaving all of the commotion inside.

He ran to his house, and as he entered, he forcefully took his shoes off and that’s when he noticed Oikawa was there in the living room. The man seemed to be sorting through some papers.

“You’re home earlier than usual, did practice finish early?” The older asked from where he was sat.

Kageyama ignored him and decided to storm of into his room. Kageyama shoved his sport bag into the closet and he sat down on the floor. He started to think how he hadn’t really had time to think about his current life situation. He finally let out all of the tears he had stored in his body, since the day he had left his apartment in Tokyo.

Tooru thought it was weird that the kid had come home early. Today he had been able to return home since he went out with Hanamaki. Since both of them were currently unemployed they got to talk out their careers. The pink haired man had suggested he became a coach for their old high school. This was the best idea the brunette had heard, and the next day he would be going to the school in order to see if he could get the job.

He wondered if Tobio was okay, he stared at Mimi.

“You think I should check up on him?” Tooru asked looking at the cat.

Mimi stared at the man and blinked slowly. The adult just sighed and decided to politely knock Tobio’s door.

“You good?” Tooru asked in a soft voice.

“Leave me alone, you old fart!” Tobio responded.

The brunette sighed and decided to continue looking for other potential schools in which he could work at. He needed to do it as quickly as he could. After getting a job he was dead set on getting his son to like him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sugawara was on his way to the school’s gymnasium. Yesterday after finishing grading some homework, Takeda-san had told him the volleyball team had a practice game. This excited the ash haired man; he was looking forward to seeing his students play.

As he entered, he saw how the game was going to start, he spotted Kindaichi and Kunimi. They were nice children and Kindaichi would always do his best at class on the other hand Kunimi always kept quiet. They were good kids. He looked for Kageayama, and couldn’t find him.

Suga decided to ask his pupils before the game started. He approached the black-haired duo.

“Kindaichi-kun, Kunimi-kun! You guys get to play today, good luck!” Suga cheered them.

“Thank you, sensei! We will do our best,” The taller of the two answered cheerfully while Kunimi just nodded.

“I couldn’t help but notice that Kageyama-kun isn’t here, did he have an injury?” Suga asked in a worried tone.

His worries only increased as the duo stared at each other with concerned expressions. They stared at the ground in silence. Sugawara waited patiently for their answer.

Finally, Kunimi spoke in a hushed tone, “He left the team.”

This surprised Suga. The kid had a volleyball journal! That meant he was devoted to the sport, why would he just leave one day out of the blue? This wasn’t normal. He definitely needed to check up on him.

“Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me! Good luck on the game! I’ll see you tomorrow in class!” The teacher said as he waved goodbye, rushing to make it out of the place.

He hoped Kageyama was still in the school somewhere. He needed to see if he was okay. His gut feeling was right, Suga thought to himself. He should’ve been more careful about the kid.

Suga walked around the school, peeking inside each classroom hoping to see Tobio. He walked around the gymnasium; he even checked his office hoping to see the kid waiting there for him. Suga was about to give up until he spotted Tobio in the stairs that lead up to the main entrance of the school.

The man sighed in relief and started to approach him. He noticed that the young boy was fiddling around with his own volleyball. He was sitting on the stairs looking at his ball.

“Mind if I sit here with you?” Suga asked as he got close to the kid.

The raven looked up in surprise. He shyly nodded and then continued to stare into the sky.

The teacher sat quietly, and looked at what Tobio was seeing. The sky was looking quite pretty. It was afterschool and the sun was setting, making the sky a unique mixture of different hues of orange.

“The volleyball team has a practice game right now, I went there hoping to see you,” Suga said carefully looking at the kid searching for any clues in his body posture and gestures.

Tobio looked at the ground sadly before he spoke, “I didn’t feel like playing.”

Suga kept quiet. He really had no clue how to approach the situation.

“You seemed very excited to play, why did it suddenly change?” The teacher inquired.

The kid was quiet, he kept staring at his feet with no expression changes. This was going to be harder than what he thought.

“Kageyama-kun,” Suga interrupted the silence, “I know it’s hard for you to say things to your teachers. But you know that’s why we are here. We not only teach you guys stuff like math, but we also are here to help you.”

Kageyama continued to be silent. Maybe Suga had misinterpreted what was going on and he was assuming the worst. He started to get up but stopped when a quiet voice replied,

“The guys in the team don’t like me.”

Suga immediately sat down again. He was so glad he had pressed on.

“Is that why you left the team?” The teacher asked carefully.

Kageyama nodded, “Only Kindaichi and Kunimi were polite to me, but they must hate me now.”  
“And why is that?” Suga pressed on.

“They say I’m a self-centered king when I’m in the court. Even outside of court…” The last part was muttered.

Suga hummed. He had no clue how to approach the situation. He had dealt with bullying before, but it hadn’t made one of his students leave a team or something to that extent. He decided not to think about it too much and trust his gut.

“Could you tell me their names?” Suga asked.

“It’s not their fault. They’re right,” The kid mumbled, “It happened at my last school too. When I play, they say I don’t care about my teammates. But I don’t know how to talk to them.”

“Kageyama-kun,” The teacher stared at the small boy looking at the small face riddled with worry and sadness, “It’s ok. It is hard to talk to people! When I am giving classes I always worry to understand each one of you and I am able to do it. But that’s because I practiced and ask for help! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

They were back to a long silence, but Suga noticed the tension that had been at the beginning of their talk wasn’t present anymore.

“What do I do, then?” Kageyama inquired.

“Would you like to join the volleyball club again?” Suga asked and Kageyama shook his head profusely. The teacher chuckled and continued, “That’s okay. Maybe you could go to the sports center, they give free classes there. I go once in a while and I know some students that prefer going there.”

“Thank you, teacher,” Kageyama said a hushed tone.

“It’s nothing! I really do care about every single student, I’m here to listen about anything!” Suga cheerily continued. The kid kept quiet and Suga guessed he wanted to be alone. As he stood up in order to leave, he was interrupted.

“Will you really listen to anything?” The raven hesitated.

Suga kneeled to be at the child’s eye level. He stared at him with a serious expression before he spoke, “Absolutely anything.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suga stomped on the way to his apartment, he was enraged. He expected for Kageyama to say something relatively normal like he was having trouble making friends or something of the sort. Not that his entire classroom had picked him as a target for teasing and quite frankly bullying. He had spent the afternoon talking with the principal about how it would be best to change the raven into another classroom and to make sure the aggressors got a proper punishment.

This was unbelievable! Suga was angry at himself, he hadn’t notice despite having a class with them! He was so frustrated, if only he had noticed earlier! The only thing he was glad about was that Kageyama had been willing to speak about it before it evolved into something worse. Suga couldn’t imagine how to handle such a situation.

As he reached his place, he took a quick shower and prepared to eat something for dinner. When he was discussing what to do with the principal, she was totally on board with what he had proposed.

The plan was for Kageyama to be changed into the class were Suga was the homeroom teacher. The silver haired man was sure this would be better in order to monitor how Kageyama was doing. Not only that, but Suga knew some of the children in his class and they would be friendly with him.

The only thing that had to be done was talk to Kageyama’s parents. This angered Suga even further. The teacher was sure he had those type of parents who don’t fully care about their children. He had this idea thanks to the fact that the school would send a welcoming email to each of the kid’s parents asking for information about them and such. Takeda had told him how Kageyama’s parents hadn’t responded even after Takeda started spamming them.

Suga would call them first thing in the morning. He wanted the best for Tobio and he would make sure to do it even if it caused trouble with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again reminded that I barely know how to write, I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Oisuga will finally meet next chpater! Though it may be rocky :o
> 
> On another note,Happy holidays! I hope you all are well in health and spending your time pleasantly!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Sugawara meet, and there's definitely some kind of connection.

It was the next day, and Tooru felt like it was finally his time to shine. Last day he had gone to his previous high school offering his services as a volleyball coach. He was lucky enough that the female team’s coach had left a year ago and they hadn’t found anyone who could replace them. And so, Oikawa got the job.

He was beyond ecstatic, he finally had something to do and a way to get steady income. After this, he was ready to get his life back together. He was going to look for a gym near his home in order to keep his shape, he was looking for local teams that would give him the chance to keep playing (even though not professionally) and he would be able to hang out with his son, with his family, with friends. Oikawa was beginning to hope again.

The brunette cheerfully cooked breakfast. Since he was in such a pleasant mood, he decided to make pancakes. He hummed a song in Spanish that he liked as he continued to cook the batter. Mimi was sitting in one of the counters, curiously peeking at the adult.

As Oikawa finished the last pancake, Tobio came out of his room. He was already wearing his uniform and fixed his hair.

“Good morning!” Tooru cheered as he served a stack for himself. He continued to hum and looked at the raven who was looking at him in such a confused way.

“Tobio-chan, your dad’s really happy because he got a job! I’ll be coaching a team,” The adult sang as he served a pair of pancakes for the younger.

His son only nodded as he took a seat in their dinner table. They ate in silence but Tooru decided that he would try, once again, to gain the affection of his son.

“How’s school? I haven’t had the chance to talk to you in a while,” Tooru asked as he ate his breakfast. The younger ate in silence, and so the brunette continued the conversation, “I’m sorry about that. I’m sure you’ve had it rough, and that’s the same for me. Could you please tell me about how you’ve spent the last few weeks?”

Kageyama seemed to consider whether to respond or not, “They’ve been ok. Can I ask for something?”

Tooru was surprised at the question, but perhaps this was the first step to getting along better. Maybe he would ask for them to play volleyball together? A girl or boy he liked? Perhaps even personal secrets? Oikawa decided to think rationally and said, “Sure, anything you want.”

  
“Can I take volleyball classes at the sports center?” Muttered the child as he finished eating his breakfast.

Tooru pouted in confusion, “Sure thing, buddy. But, weren’t you in the school’s team?”

“Yeah, not anymore. I have classes. Goodbye,” Tobio instantly said as he rushed to get out of the house.

Tooru was preoccupied at the lack of response but he was also thrilled. He got a goodbye! In the whole time they’ve been living together, Tobio had only said that he was heading out and that was it. A goodbye? That had to be a sign of things getting better! That’s what Oikawa thought to himself as he raised his fist in order to cheer.

He was really looking forward to the future. Oikawa was grateful his job was later in the afternoon which gave him time to work out and do as he please. The brunette walked towards his room changed into his workout clothes. As he was putting his shoes, he looked to the coffee table near it. There were the pictures of Miwa and her grandpa. He had put his makeshift altar the second day they arrived. Oikawa stared at them as he got to his knees. He joined his palms together and said out loud, “I’ll do better from now on. Just you wait and see I’ll be the best parent I can be. Though it will be nothing compared to you two.”

As he left the house, he walked towards the gym near him. He spent quite some time there, making sure he hadn’t lost any of his elasticity or strength after all this time. Tooru was there for about two hours and after that he went to do some grocery shopping.

As he shopped, he noticed that many people were staring at him. This wasn’t an uncommon event in his life. Back when he was in Argentina, both men and women would try to flirt with him pretty much everywhere. So, he wasn’t surprised it was happening here. As he looked around and got to see the faces of his fans, he chuckled to himself. Back home, he would have flirted with the admirers just to entrain himself, but now he didn’t have the chance. Oikawa didn’t know how long he would be living here, and he had a son now. Relationships and love weren’t his priority.

After paying for the stuff he bought, Tooru headed towards his house. He wondered what to do for lunch and remembered that they had buns to make some hamburgers in an American style. As he went in, he greeted Mimi. Oikawa took a nice and long shower before he started working on their lunch.

As he came out sopping wet, Mimi stood close to him. Tooru kneeled in order to pet the cat. Even though he preferred dogs, this cat was delight to have and he was glad he had companion that tolerated him better than his own son.

The time that he spent cooking went by in a flash, and as he peeling potatoes to do some home cooked French fries, his phone rang. He checked to see who was calling but it was an unknown number. Tooru decided to answer and as he pressed the phone into his ear a soft voice in a somewhat angered tone spoke, “Is this Kageyama Tobio’s father?”

Tooru was surprised to hear something in relation to Tobio. Who was even calling? Before he answered the question, he decided to ask, “Um, who is speaking?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the voice definitely didn’t sound sorry at all, “This is Koushi Sugawara, the teacher in charge of Tobio at the school.”

“Oh, then yes. I am his dad,” Tooru responded a bit confused.

“Well then, that’s great. Kageyama-san, I just wanted to inform you that you haven’t answered none of the school’s emails and- “The teacher said in a slightly annoyed voice before Tooru interrupted.

“It’s Oikawa. Not Kageyama, is this the only reason you called? Because of some emails?” Tooru snarked. Why was this teacher so angry that he didn’t answer some emails?

“Then Oikawa-san, I didn’t call only over the emails that you should have responded to, before Tobio-kun even went to school. I wanted to request for a meeting between you and me. I need to discuss some aspects about your son,” The other replied sassily.

Tooru was now worried. What had Kageyama done? Or what was going on? Before he started to worry even more the other man interrupted him.

“What day would you be able to come to the school?”

“It would be best any day after 6:00 pm. I can do it this Friday,” Tooru responded.

“Well then, Oikawa-san, I’ll see you this Friday at 6:00 pm,” Sugawara said and Oikawa decided to ask one last thing before the teacher ended their phone call,

“Um, sensei, I just want to know. How serious is this matter?”

“Don’t worry about it, Oikawa-san. I’ve got it all under control I just need to inform you of the situation and personally want to ask you somethings,” The teacher said a calm but stern tone.

Oikawa was seriously nervous now. Not only was he irritated by this teacher, but he was also getting more and more preoccupied about Tobio and his situation at school. Hadn’t Haiba-san said something about his son not being social? Perhaps this was the issue. But that wouldn’t require a private meeting between a teacher and parent, right?

“Um, okay. Thank you,” Oikawa muttered out.

“Have a nice day,” Sugawara said in a cold tone.

Just when he thought everything was going to be alright! Tooru was now extremely concerned, dure the teacher had said it had been fixed, so it couldn’t be that bad, right? Oikawa had decided he would ask his son about it. This would help him at this meeting, he didn’t want to seem like a shitty parent in front of Tobio’s teacher.

As if she could sense his stress, Mimi jumped on the counter and sought attention from her owner. Oikawa smiled nervously and petted her. Then a burning smell came to his nose, he noticed the potatoes he was cooking were an ugly dark color.

Oikawa shrieked and had to begin again. After finishing his new batch of home cook French fries, Tooru left a note for his son telling him at what hour he would get back. The brunette packed his lunch and headed towards his previous high school, ready for his first day at work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl’s team was not only welcoming but really talented. The girls had gone to nationals two years ago, and they were motivated to said competition again. The libero of the team had recognized him and soon all the girls were pumped to have Tooru as their coach.

He was very excited and cheerful for his new job. It seemed like it would be extremely fun and productive for him. But at the same time, he spent the day thinking about what the teacher wanted to discuss and what Tobio hadn’t told him. He didn’t let this thought overpower him, because he wanted to be on a good state of mind during his first day at work. And so, when practiced ended, he made sure all ladies had done their stretching exercises before he left towards his home.

All the way back he was making up his mind to decide on how to ask his son. He was analyzing what was the best way to approach the topic. He decided to be blunt about it and he made himself a little speech to say in order to not screw it up.

As he opened the door, he was able to see Tobio watching the Tv. It was an old volleyball game, and the kid was enraptured by the Tv. He hadn’t noticed his presence. Tooru took his shoes off and left them at the entrance. He sat besides the younger, who looked dup at him in surprise. Part of Oikawa’s plan to a correct conversation about what had happened was to start with a regular question,

“How was the food I left for you?”

The kid blinked slowly and simply answered, “Good.”

Tooru stared at the Tv, and saw the game was of the Red Falcons and the Schweiden Adlers. He deiced to talk about his first.

“Hey, I know this game! It’s amazing the way the setter tossed the ball in the second set,” Oikawa exclaimed as he recalled this game.

Tobio seemed to brighten up and get somewhat excited, “Yeah. I think their setter is amazing. I like the way he serves.”

“It’s pretty good but nothing beats my serves!” Oikawa proudly chuckled. In response his kid looked at him with a glare as if saying that he was in the wrong.

“Don’t believe me? Just watch,” Tooru responded as he took his phone out and looked in YouTube for clips of his games. As he found one that he knew was quite mesmerizing he played the clip. Tobio huddled closer to see the clip. As Oikawa did one of his infamous killer serves, he noticed the raven look in shock and what seemed to be admiration.

“See? Your dad’s a good player!” Oikawa declared. He noticed Tobio was still looking at him as if he wanted to say something. Tooru took his shot, “You want me to teach you?”

Tobio nodded with the most enthusiasm Oikawa had seen from his part.

“Fine, the mighty Oikawa Tooru will teach you how to do his killer serve, but,” Oikawa stopped as he saw the kid deflate, “Don’t be like that! I just want to know why one of your teachers called me today. Is everything alright at school?”

Tobio seemed to get even more sad. They were in silence after he spoke up in a really quiet tone, “Other kids were being mean during classes and volleyball club. Sugawara-sensei already scolded the class. Everything’s ok.”

Tooru felt as he wasn’t telling everything. The brunette continued, “I’m glad your teacher was able to fix it. But I want you to know that I’m here. I get that maybe you won’t see me as your dad for a while, but then see me as a friend. Tell me anything and I’ll help you or if you only want to vent, I’m here for that too.”

Tobio’s cheeks were now tinted with pink as he muttered, “Thanks.”

Oikawa grinned. These were baby steps. But it was okay. Somethings just can’t be rushed. The adult ruffled the younger’s hair.

“If those guys give you any more problems, I’ll beat it out of them! You saw what my arms can do,” Tooru joked, hoping to spark some joy.

The raven smiled shyly, but his father’s hand asking for him to stop ruffling his hair.

“This Friday, your teacher asked me to see him, so I’ll be going to the school. After that we can go sign you up for classes at the sports center,” Tooru finished as grabbed a nearby apron ready to make their dinner.

Kageyama perked up and then sat down again to continue watching the match on the Tv.

Soon, Friday came. And Tooru was standing at the entrance of the school. He didn’t want to give any wrong ideas, so he came properly dressed. He was wearing a pair of fitted dark blue jeans mixed with a white button un shirt which was tucked into his jeans. To dress it down, he was wearing his pair of white sneakers. As he waited for the teacher. Tobio came with an older person.

“This is Sugawara-sensei,” Tobio stated as he got close to his father.

Oikawa was stunned. The man was absolutely gorgeous. Sugawara had light grey hair and looked extremely fluffy and well taken care of. Tooru wondered how would it feel under his fingers. The teacher’s face was soft yet it was defined and to top it all off, a little mole was under his right eye. Tooru was enamored.

 _“Damn it Tooru! This a school meeting, not a tinder date!”_ The brunette taught to himself.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Oikawa Tooru. Tobio-chan’s father,” Oikawa managed to say in anormal tone, despite all of his thoughts.

“The pleasure is mine. I’ve already talked with Kageyama-kun, so it’ll just be the two of us,” Sugawara said.

 _“Oh yes please. Only both of us please,”_ Oikawa thought before he remembered that this meeting was for his son and not his horny ass.

Oikawa waved his son goodbye as the adults entered the school and walked towards the teacher’s office. As the brunette entered the space, he noticed it was quite cozy. Even though teacher’s offices were shared with many, it seemed like Sugawara had decorated his desk and surroundings with presents from his students. In the desk were little crafts and drawings. Oikawa smiled to himself.

The gray-haired man pulled a teacher for the other and soon they sat in front of each other. As soon as they sat in the chair Sugawara went straight to the point,

“If Tobio-kun hasn’t explained he was in a very diffuclt situation with- “Oikawa hated the tone the other was using. It was mocking and condescending. Like ok, Oikawa hadn’t been the best dad. But he was trying his darn best! Not only that but his pride wouldn’t allow him to get talked like that.

“He did tell me. He also told me that you were able to resolve this situation,” Oikawa snarled.

The teacher seemed surprised but quickly changed his expression to a forced smile, “I’m glad. If you don’t mind me, Oikawa-san, I would like to ask why he would ask for a teacher and not his actual father.”

Tooru decided to be honest, lying would do no good and it’s not like he would explain the whole situation. Just enough for the teacher to somewhat understand, “I just got custody of him, he still doesn’t trust me enough. I’ve doing progress though.”

The teacher’s eyes widened and he coughed awkwardly,” I see.”

A pregnant pause was next before the teacher stuttered, “Well then, I just wanted to ask if you would let us change Tobio-kun to another classroom. I believe it will be better for him to do a new start.”

“Sounds good to me. Is that all?” Oikawa said in an irritated tone. In response the teacher nodded and just as Oikawa was about to leave the office,

“Oikawa-san!” Sugawara said standing up.

Tooru turned around to face the teacher. The brunette noticed the teacher was blushing quite heavily and seemed to be sorry.

“I’m sorry for my attitude. It’s just that I’ve seen the parents of the kids that have gone through something somewhat similar. I thought this would be the case too,” The teacher said as he bowed slightly.

Oikawa sympathized with the man. He could somewhat understand, after all when he went to school, he would see how other kid’s parents acted in events and other school activities. While he didn’t appreciate the attitude, he understood why he would act in such a way. Tooru loosened up.

“It’s okay. I can understand that. I have to thank you though, this situation could have gone worse but it’s thanks to you that it didn’t escalate,” Tooru said in a genuine tone.

The teacher rubbed the back of his head and muttered shyly, “It’s just my job.”

“Well, you are spectacular at it. Goodbye!” Tooru winked and as he realized what he had said he dashed out of the office.

Tooru was looking like tomato as he reached the entrance were Tobio was waiting patiently for him. As Tooru caught his breath from sprinting out the child came closer and tugged at his arm.

“You said you would sign me up at the sports center. Let’s go,” the younger said bluntly.

Oikawa chuckled. As they walked together in a comfortable silence, Oikawa thought of Sugawara and his beautiful appearance. Why was he so fascinated by this man? Was this what they called love at first sight? Or was Oikawa really that lonely and desperate for human contact? Was he just horny? He decided to shove his romantic feelings to a side. He was going to be a better father, and he needed to be single for a long time. As long as he didn’t see Sugawara, he would be able to stop thinking about him. He was sure he wouldn’t see the teacher again. This was a one-time meeting. Right?

Right?

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have met! I can't wait to write more about these two, it'll be plenty of fun! Also happy New Year, let's hope this one is better!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to be there for Tobio and help him become a better person, it seems like it is just the beginning.

After Suga’s small parent-teacher meeting, he was rushing to leave his office. The teacher was blushing profusely and just wanted to rant out his feelings and experiences. Unfortunately, Daichi was in for a long shift and would probably be staying at the fire station. So, the silver-haired man would go to his other close friend, Asahi.

Asahi was a tall man with long hair and a beard but despise this rough appearance he was the sweetest person to grace the world. They had planned going to a bar nearby just to catch up. And oh boy did Suga need to rant about what had happened earlier.

As he reached the place, he found that his taller friend was already in a small booth. They hugged and greeted each other, after that they ordered a round of beers. They sat directly opposite from each other, and Asahi begun their conversation.

“It’s sad that Daichi won’t be able to join us.”  
“Oh, come on! It’s better for you, you’ll get teased less,” Suga teased which caused Asahi to whine.

“He teases me less than you do!” The taller replied, “Anyways, how have things been for him?”

“Daichi’s doing fine, this is his first three-day shift in like 3 weeks,” Suga said as he looked through the menu, scanning for what he wanted to eat.

“That’s good, he really is committed to his job,” Asahi said with a soft smile.

“What about you? How have you been doing?” the teacher asked as he continued checking the menu.

“It’s been okay! Being fashion designer is better than what I expected, it’s been pretty fun,” Asahi commented as he finally started to look at the menu.

“Good to know! Have you heard about Kiyoko? She’s been pretty busy, hasn’t she?” Suga said as he finally chose what to order.

“Ryuu wants to open a gym and Kiyoko is the one helping him through the whole thing, so they’re pretty busy,” Asahi commented as he also figured out what to choose.

In that moment came the waitress, leaving a beer for each of the men. They ordered what they wanted and then continued to talk.

“Hmm, we haven’t gotten together all five of us in a while. We should check when we can all go out,” Suga said as he started sipping his beer.

“Definitely! I didn’t ask, how has it been for you?” Asahi wondered.

“I’m glad you ask,” Suga smirked, “It’s been fine. Only that I got to look over a kid who did an exchange from Tokyo. The poor boy was getting bullied by his classmates and also Takeda-san was trying to reach his parents from day zero because we couldn’t get them to fill the most basic forms! So, when the kid told me about the bullying, I had to contact his father.”

Asahi carefully listened to his story as he calmly drank his beer. They hadn’t been able to talk to each other in a while, since the taller had moved to Tokyo.

“I was expecting to see this parent figure that didn’t care about their kids. You know? Those that barely pay any attention to them?” Suga asked and his friend nodded, “I wanted to change the boy to my classroom for him to get a new start, but I need the parent’s permission for that. And so, I arranged a meeting that was today, and you won’t believe it.”

The teacher motioned for his friend to get closer. Asahi leaned in to hear better and Suga quickly whispered into his ear,

“He was hot as shit.”  
“Suga!” Asahi scolded as he leaned back into his regular position.

“I can’t help it! The man was gorgeous! I swear he must be a model,” Suga explained himself. They were interrupted by the waitress; she left their food at the table leaving the duo to continue their conversation.

“Weren’t you saying that he could be a bad dad? You only respect him because he was hot?” Asahi asked in a concerned voice.

“Of course not! I take my job as teacher seriously and you know it’s my priority. But that won’t keep me from appreciating a good-looking man,” The grey-haired man explained as he then took a bite of his Udon noodles.

“So, what did he tell you?” The brunette questioned as he blew out on his ramen for it to cool off.

The teacher swallowed his bite before continuing, “Well he said they had just moved, and that he just got custody.”

“Just got custody? So, a divorcée?” The taller asked himself.

“No idea, I wasn’t going to ask him. It was kind of awkward though because I was really mean to him expecting for the dad to be just a big piece of shit and it seems like he was genuinely trying,” Koushi said embarrassed.

“So then maybe he didn’t know about the situation. The kid must have been going through some rough stuff. He just moved cities, got bullied, and just got to live with his dad,” Asahi said contemplating how tough the situation was.

“I know! I got the chance to make Kageyama-kun, the boy, talk about the bullying. But if I’m being honest, I think there’s more stuff going on in his life,” The teacher confessed as he poured hot sauce on his meal.

“It’s great you will know have him as part of your classroom. You’ll be able to see if he needs more help,” The bearded man replied as he finally began to eat his meal.

“I just hope that if there is something else going, that I’ll be able to help him,” The gray-haired man stated.

The conversation diverged into several different topics, both of them enjoying each other’s presence and finding it nice to spend time with each other after such long time without seeing each other. After some time, they had to part ways and so they finally said goodbye.

Suga got to his apartment and as he took a shower before he continued to plan his classes, he was thinking as the water sprayed his naked back. He was reflecting on how he had been so in awe when meeting his student’s father.

 _“Come on, Koushi! Not only is that super unprofessional but there is no way something like that would ever happen… unless…”_ Before any thoughts could continue to haunt him, Sugawara got out of the shower and did what would clear his mind for the rest of the night: plan his classes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tooru was woken up by the sound of his alarm. Just like clockwork Oikawa got up and started to get ready. It was very normal for him to wake up at what normal people would call ungodly hours in order for him to get proper training, so waking up at seven in the morning wasn’t much of a struggle.

And also, he was excited. After the parent-teacher meeting, Tooru had gone to the sports center in order to sign up Tobio for his classes. He had found out that there were some friendly games and classes that occurred at the same time. Oikawa had decided to join said classes while his son was at his own class. While Tobio would be going there 6 days a week, Tooru would go with him on Saturdays.

Oikawa quickly changed into some gym clothes and decided to wear one of his most prized possessions: his San Juan Jersey. The brunette tried his best not to think too much about all that he had left back in Argentina. It would only get him sad, and ruin what seemed like the start of a good life in Japan. But it also reminded him that he had to go back, one day. He didn’t know when, but it would come one day.

After dressing up, he quickly made a simple breakfast and waited for his on to wake up. Tobio came out of his room with the most excitement Tooru had seen since they had gotten Mimi. The young boy was already in his athletic clothes, practically bouncing with excitement. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

They both said their goodbyes to their cat and went to the entrance to put on their sneakers. Before leaving the duo made sure to do a little prayer for Miwa and Tobio’s Grandpa. Tooru noticed how the kid lost some of the excitement after doing their prayer and decided to try something to cheer him up.

“You know, Tobio-chan,” The kid looked up to his dad as he spoke, “I think I’m faster than you.”

Tooru locked the door and begun to stretch his legs. Tobio looked at him with annoyance and responded, “Don’t think so.”

“Don’t believe me?” Oikawa continued his well-intended teasing, “Let’s race there.”

“I’ll win!” The child declared as he too began stretching.

“Make sure you keep up with me! I don’t want to lose you in the middle of the street. Also be careful about the people around you,” The brunette warned.

Oikawa got into a running position and Tobio quickly imitated him. The father couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Ready? Set, go!” Oikawa shouted as they began to run.

Tooru was definitely not running at his maximum capacity. He may be prideful, but he preferred not losing sight of his child in the middle of the street. But to say that Tobio wasn’t fast, would be a huge misunderstanding. He was keeping up with him quite well. The kid definitely was built to be an athlete. It wasn’t the first time Oikawa had noticed this. The brunette had seen various signs of his skills and passion: practice every day, a well-hidden volleyball journal, constant analysis of old volleyball games, and Oikawa was sure he hadn’t seen it all. He was glad that Tobio could go to another place to play volleyball, it was the best for him to get even better and further his passion.

The run was about 10 to 15 minutes, and the duo was exhausted as they reached the sports center. Oikawa sprinted the last minute coming in first.

“See?” Tooru managed to squeeze out as he panted, “I won!”

Tobio panted too, pulling bug breaths. He somehow managed to keep his glare despite his tired expression.

“I’ll win you next time!” Tobio argued. Oikawa chuckled in response and the duo came inside the building. The older setter pulled out his phone to see where Tobio would have his classes. Tooru noticed how his son was walking closer to him, it made the adult smile.

They reached the court, and Tobio nervously opened the door. It was a big room. The roof was quite tall, and there were about three courts in the room. There were plenty of children doing all kinds of moves and running around. Tobio’s face lit up as he saw the room.

There was only an adult on the room, he seemed to be the coach. The man was wearing a red tracksuit, he had blonde hair that was spiky and he wore two headbands.

“Hello? Can I help you?” The man asked as looked at the duo.

Tobio hid behind Oikawa. It was surprising. Tooru patted his back and spoke up for him, “Hi! We came yesterday to take part in volleyball classes. His name is Tobio.”

“Ah, yes, they told me we had a new kid. I’m Ukai Keishin, the coach. Get in here and tell me your position!” The coach shouted encouragingly.

Tobio came behind from Oikawa, and looked at him with doubt. Almost with doubt of himself. Oikawa smiled and said, “You’ll do great.”

The kid nodded and ran towards the other kids. Oikawa then came out of the room and looked at where the friendly adult matches were going on. As he walked through the halls of the sports center, he looked around to see the place. It was quite nice, and had the feeling that Tobio would have a good time here.

He finally found the room he was looking for and as he came forward to pull on the gym doors another pair of hand came to grab the handle. Oikawa quickly let go and looked at the person who was going to enter as well.

He was surprised to see Tobio’s teacher. Sugawara was standing there in some sports clothes, the gray-haired man noticed and also let go of the handle.

“Oikawa-san,” Sugawara said with a surprised expression, “You came to play volleyball?”

“Ah, yes,” Oikawa muttered awkwardly, “I wanted to play and I saw they have friendly open matches.”

Both of them stood there in awkward silence, until Sugawara pulled the gym doors open and they came inside.

“Sugawara you came today!” A random man exclaimed and then looked at Oikawa, “Oh, and you brought someone!”

“Ah I didn’t. He’s just an acquaintance,” Sugawara said nervously.

“Thank god you came! We needed two more players to do an actual match! We’ve been getting bored of playing three vs three matches,” Another stranger piped up.

“What’s your name?” A tall man came forward,” My name’s Futakuchi.”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, a pleasure to meet you,” Oikawa bowed.

“What position do you play?” Sugawara asked.

“I’m a setter.”

“Oh! So am I! Guess we’ll have to be on opposite teams,” Sugawara teased.

“Ok, let’s split! On the right side: Shimada, Aone, Sugwara, Takinoue, Tashiro and me,” Futakuchi said as he motioned which person was which for Oikawa to understand, “On the left: Yahaba, Watari, Kamasaki, Terushima, Ohira and Oikawa.”

And so, they got into their places. Before the game begun, Oikawa asked all of his teammates how they liked their set to be. The others were quite surprised but eagerly explained their preferences.

As they began playing, all the others players were in shock at how good Oikawa was at playing the sport. Tooru wasn’t surprised if they didn’t know he was a star player, Japan had never really done any articles or any promotion with him. Since the man had changed his nationality to Argentinian, he hadn’t been reached out at all by the Japanese media. The brunette didn’t mind because he’d show he was an amazing player even without being recognized by the media.

Also, he noticed how Sugawara was observing him. The man seemed to be studying him and analyzing his playing style. The teacher had also proven himself as a skilled setter that was able to help his team score plenty of points, he was an all-right player. Oikawa also begun to observe Sugawara to see how he did his plays. The other setter noticed it and would often grin at him in efforts to tease him. Oikawa would stick his tongue out in response.

The game ended with Tooru’s team winning. The brunette celebrated with his team, and sat in one of the benches to rest.

Sugawara sat close to him, “Oikawa-san you are quite good, did Tobio get it from you?”

Oikawa took a chug of his bottle of water, “Don’t think so, his mom’s side had volleyball running through their veins. So, it’s probably from her side.”

“That’s interesting. Did Tobio come to volleyball class as well?” Sugawara asked in a curious tone.

“Yeah, I decided that on Saturdays I’ll come with him and practice as well.”

“That’s nice.”

They stayed quiet, both of them looking at the court as they drank water. Sugawara looked at hi before he spoke in an almost whisper, “Oikawa-san, is Tobio okay? I feel like there is something else going on.”

Tooru was surprised at how worried the teacher seemed. Tooru knew that the bullying issue was the tip of the iceberg when it came to his son’s problems. The lose of his mother was still taking a toll on him, and the kid hadn’t had the chance to properly let it all out. Oikawa wanted to help him. He needed to find a way to get him to let it all out and try to move on.

“Sugawara-san, I appreciate your concerns but I think I’ll be able to help Tobio,” Oikawa confessed honestly.

“I have no doubt now, Oikawa-san, but I’m here to help if you ever need it. You have my mail anyway, since I am now Tobio’s teacher. If you ever need something, don’t doubt asking.”

Oikawa stared in awe. The father was grateful that his son had the chance to meet such an amazing teacher that was willing to help him in so many ways.

Sugawara stood up and said, “I have to go, it was good seeing you Oikawa-san.”

The teacher said goodbye and left the room. Oikawa chatted for a while with the other players, getting to know them better. He leant about their work and how they were mostly playing volleyball to stay fit. Some of them commented on how Oikawa was an amazing player, to which the brunette only replied that he had been practicing since he was young. He also mentioned how he was a coach and how that kept him in shape and perfected his skills. (Even though he had been only working as one for like three days.)

All player begun to leave, and so did Oikawa. He went to the room where Tobio was playing and waited patiently outside the door. Soon, a bunch of kids dashed through the door and ran out screaming.

“Keep it low!” Oikawa heard the coach scold.

Tobio came out of the room walking and looking at the other kids in surprise.

“How was it?” Oikawa asked as the family walked together.

“I liked it. Ukai-san says I’m really good,” Tobio said in a quiet voice.

“That’s because you are! What about your teammates? You like them?”

“Most of them aren’t really good.”

“Tobio,” Oikawa stopped walking which caused Tobio to halt, “Volleyball is a team sport. You can’t be mean to your teammates, no matter how bad you think they are. You have to be good to them.”

Tobio looked to the side and said nothing. And so, the journey home was in silence. Oikawa didn’t mind it. If Tobio was mad at what he said, it meant that the kid had to learn about being a better setter. And that was okay, Tooru would not only help him become a better player but also a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get the chance to upload a chapter last week! I just got back to school and that pretty much juts made me unmotivated to do anything else, but I am here now! I am also sory that this chapter is pretty uneventful.   
> I'll try to upload once a week, but some times that may not be possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's and Tobio's relationship finally begins to bloom in the correct direction.

As Sugawara reached the door to his apartment, he noticed Daichi coming in. The man looked tired, his shoulders were slouched, his hair was messy and he was wearing comfortable clothes.

“You’re finally home,” Sugawara greeted as Daichi unlocked the apartment.

“Yeah, I finally get a rest. I’ve got a whole week to myself,” The firefighter sighed happily as they entered their home. Sugawara walked into the kitchen looking for a snack, Daichi immediately headed to his room.

“I’m going to take a shower, you can tell me about practice after that,” The brunette said as walked out of his room with a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Suga sat on the couch scrolling through his clothes. He was thinking about the match he had played earlier. Oikawa was amazing at the sport. Way too good to be just playing as a hobby. The way he set the ball for the others was so graceful and even noble. Koshi couldn’t help but stare during the game. Not only was his play style out of this world, but the man looked gorgeous while playing. When Suga was staring, he was not only watching his play style but the man as well. He looked so attractive. The way his hands handled the ball, the way he’d look at the opposing team, it was driving him insane.

Koshi chose to focus on something else, thinking this way about a student’s parent was a problem. As he waited for Daichi to come out, he flipped through different channels in their tv. Nothing interesting popped and so he chose to check his phone.

Suddenly, Daichi appeared behind him and asked, “What you doing?”

“Not much, just finding a way to pass time,” The teacher replied. Daichi sat besides him and Suga continued their conversation, “How come you got a whole week of rest?”

“What? You don’t want to spend time with me?”The firefighter teased.

“Yeah, I don’t,” Suga took a pause, “Of course I want! It’s just you hadn’t had a whole week since like last year?”

“Yup, but we got more people working at the station. Us seniors got a week for ourselves.”

“Thank god, you deserve a rest. And this also means you finally get to come to play volleyball again.”

“Yes,” Daichi said elongating the ‘s’ in excitement, “I really want to play. How did it go today?”

“Remember about that kid’s dad I told you about?” Daichi nodded, “Well he came to play and he’s really good.”

“Really? How good?”

“Like crazyyyyy good.”

“Are you sure you are not exaggerating because you think he’s hot?”

“Daichi!” Suga asked surprised, he quickly slapped his back harshly which caused Daichi to wheeze.

“What? You told me about it before my last shift and Asahi called me telling me about it, he was worried.”

Suga pouted and reclined back into the couch, “Anyway he was crazy good. And not because I find him hot. He was genuinely talented.”

“Guess I’ll have to see it next Saturday. Everything okay between you and him? Was it awkward?”

“I mean I think he isn’t mad at me; you know, I was just worried about his son’s well-being. I still am,” Sugawara sighed.

Daichi looked surprised and he waited patiently for his friend to continue explaining.

“After the match, I couldn’t help but ask him if the bullying incident was the only problem the kid was having.”

“Suga, I know you’re worried about him but you have to be professional.”

“I just want all of my students to so well and be okay,” Sugawara sighed. Daichi squeezed his friend’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re a great teacher,” Daichi said as he stood up, “So, what you want to get for lunch?”

Koushi gave a small smile, “Let’s get Indian food. Extra spicy.”

“Oh god, you’re going to make me die,” Daichi laughed.

Meanwhile, in the Oikawa household, Tooru and Tobio walked around looking for a spot to eat at. The adult was going to take advantage of his son’s positive attitude in order to progress. They walked side to side around the streets looking for a nice restaurant.

“Tobio, what’s your favorite food?” Oikawa asked.

“I like pork curry, “The child said looking up at his dad.

Even though, Kageyama had a similar permanent frown like his mother, Tooru could tell the kid was feeling better than at the beginning. It was the look on the child’s eye, he looked happier like he was enjoying himself better. It warmed his heart.

“Let’s get some then!” The brunette cheered and they walked around looking for the perfect restaurant. They found one in the corner of the street, it looked to be local and homey. As they entered, they sat at a small table.

A sweet old lady came to where they were sitting, she asked them for their order and she quickly went away.

“What did you guys do? Did you play a game?” The older asked genuinely curious.

“Not really. We did some receives and serves, after that blocking and spiking, “The raven said as he swinged his legs because he couldn’t reach the floor.

“It’s always good to practice the basics.”

“Yes, but I wanted to do setting,” The kid pouted.

“We could do that at home. You have a partner right here,” Oikawa smiled and smugly pointed at himself. Oikawa stopped smiling as Tobio looked at him with judgement, “Come on! You saw my serves! Just wait until you see my sets.”

“Do you have any videos?”

“I do! Look,” Oikawa said as he took out his phone. He quickly searched for his team’s page in the internet and proudly showed him his profile. His son looked at the screen with wide eyes and what seemed like admiration. He looked up at him and back at the screen multiple times as if he couldn’t believe that the person standing in front of him was also the one in the video. Tooru crossed his arms and looked up.

The old lady came back and left both of their plates with their drinks in the table. Before she left, she started to talk to them, “You two are such a cute family.”

“Ah, thank you,” The brunette rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little.

The lady looked at Tobio and before she left, she stated, “You look a lot like your dad.”

Oikawa stopped before he took a bite of his food. Tears began to brim in his eyes. Tooru knew he didn’t need the reassurance of a random person about how they looked like a family. But it did wonders for him. He felt so moved, Tobio was his son. This kid was his child.

Tobio looked at him frowning, Oikawa assumed that he was worried about the older. The brunette wiped his eyes and quickly said ‘thank you for the meal’ before he dug.

“So,” A small voice took him out of his thoughts, “will you teach me?”

Tooru looked up and smiled. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and warmly said, “Of course. After we wait for like two hours, because we don’t want to get nauseous.”

The kid opened his mouth in excitement and gave his grace before he began to eat.

After paying and saying their goodbyes to the old lady. They walked back to the house chatting about some of their favorite volleyball matches. Tobio spoke excitedly about one in which the Itachibana Red Hawks played. Oikawa nodded and commented on what the young one explained.

They reached their home and rested for a while, well at least Oikawa did. He sat in the couch looking at the news with Mimi cuddling besides her. Exactly and hour later, Tobio came into the living room holding his volleyball, waiting for his dad to teach him his moves.

Tooru chuckled and they quickly went outside to play. They begun setting the ball passing it to each other, then they did receives. Mimi watched cautiously from the porch, curled up in a small ball.

The kid’s form was pretty advanced for his age, but it still needed some polish. Oikawa uickly corrected him and gave him some tips to do better plays. Sometimes Tobio would miss his moves, and Tooru would tease him playfully. To which the raven whined and pouted.

There was one time the brunette didn’t manage to set the ball and got hit on his face. This brought a small snort from Tobio. Oikawa was offended but it was so far the closest thing to laugh, so he let it pass. They continued like that for a while, until the sun was hiding.

“I think this is enough,” Oikawa said as he crouched to his knees in between breaths, “We’ve been playing for a long while.”

“But I haven’t learned your killer serve!” Tobio whined.

“You can’t learn everything in a day. It takes time and practice,” Oikawa said as began to went up the porch a opened the sliding door into the house. Tobio and Mimi quickly followed.

“I’ll make some soup for dinner,” The oldest said as he entered the kitchen and put on an apron, “Go take a shower and after that, dinner will be ready.”

Tobio stood at the entrance of the kitchen staring at the other with a puzzled look. Oikawa stared at him back in confusion and waited for the other to talk.

“Thank you,” Tobio muttered before he quickly walked into the restroom.

Tooru stared at where his son was standing before and smiled. He was pleased with himself. Tooru was doing progress, actual progress and it was starting to show. The brunette chuckled to himself and quickly begun to prepare dinner.

The family ate dinner quietly because they had found a volleyball match in Tv and so both players were enraptured in the game. They would often comment on the plays and what the teams did. After dinner Tobio went to his room to sleep.

Tooru took a shower and changed into his sleeping clothes. The brunette wore and old t-shirt with an alien print and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He also took out his contact glasses and changed into his seeing glasses. He had gone through his lengthy facial routine and was ready to sleep until someone called him. It was his coach in Argentina.

“Hola, ¿cómo ha estado?” Oikawa asked as he accepted the call. _(Hello, how have you been?)_

“Tooru, que bueno que contestas. Estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?” The coach replied in a soft voice. _(Tooru, I’m glad you answered. I’m good, what about you?)_

“Estoy bien igual. ¿Como está el equipo? Apuesto que me extrañan mucho.” _(I’m good too. How is the team?)_

“Claro que te extrañamos! Oye, he estado viendo que podemos hacer con tu carrera,” The coach said in a worried tone. Tooru remained silent and the other man quickly continued, _(Of course we miss you! Hey, I’ve been looking for options about your career.)_

“Bueno pues como tienes la nacionalidad argentina, podríamos ver la manera de ponerte en algún equipo de japón como extranjero. Solo por mientras.” _(Well since you have the Argentinian nationality, we could somehow put you in a team as a foreigner. Just in the meanwhile.)_

“No sé si sea lo mejor por ahora. Apenas estoy logrando que el pibe me trate bien,” Tooru chuckled. _(I don’t think that is the option now._ _I’ve just started making the kid like me.)_

“No, pues falta mucho entonces para que consideres unirte a un equipo. Mira, que tal si por ahora trabajas en lo que se te haga fácil, nada más no dejes de practicar.” _(Well then, it’ll be a while before you can even consider getting in a team. Look, right now work in something easy just don’t stop practicing.)_

“Estoy entrenando, no se preocupe.” _(I’m training, don’t worry.)_

“Cuando ya este todo mejor, veré que equipo te gustaría tenerte.” _(When everything is better, I’ll see which team will want you.)_

“No hay muchos cerca, pero podría ser alguno en otra ciudad. Tendría que viajar mucho, no se si sea lo óptimo.” _(There aren’t any around, but it could be in another city. I’d have to travel a lot, so i don’t know if that would be ideal.)_

“Tooru, necesitas estar en un equipo para que puedas participar en las siguientes olimpiadas.” _(Tooru, you need to be in a team so you can participate in the next Olympics.”_

“Lo sé, usted no se preocupe. Ahí veo que hago.” _(I know, don’t worry. I’ll see what I can do.)_

“Está bien. Te deseo lo mejor.” _(That’s okay. I wish you the best.)_

“Gracias.” _(Thank you.)_

Tooru quickly hang up and stared at the ceiling.

Something would always happen just when things begun to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer and very moving, so look forward to that! I hope you guys still enjoyed this one! Have a nice day :3


	10. Chapter 10

It was Monday. Today, Tobio would be out of the house for a long while since he had classes at the sports center. He grabbed an extra bag and stuffed it with his sports attire and shoes. He went to the kitchen seeing Oikawa there. The older looked tired and his eyes were puffy. Tobio looked at him with worry but quietly took his breakfast and sat in the dinner table.

He ate in silence while Oikawa prepared his bento. Mimi sat in the table and the raven petted her head. The cat purred in appreciation and then got down. Once he finished, Kageyama went to grab his lunch and said his farewell to his father. Tooru tiredly murmured his goodbye and after that Tobio was out of the house.

Today was going to be his first day in a new classroom, this made him nervous. What if the kids didn’t like him either? He hoped not. He didn’t care if he made friends or not, he just wanted to be respected.

The kid entered the school and quickly left his things in the small lockers at the entrance, he changed his shoes and went towards his newly assigned classroom. As he entered, he noticed that the gray-haired teacher was already inside. He was talking to a tiny blonde girl, Kageyama looked surprised. It wasn’t usual for teachers to come early into the classroom.

“Tobio,” The oldest in the room greeted, “Good to see you again!”

“Likewise,” Kageyama muttered.

“Hitoka-chan,” The teacher addressed the girl, “He recently changed classrooms, I hope you can make him feel welcomed.”

“I’ll do my best!” The girl saluted.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Sugawara said before he left the classroom.

This made Kageyama and the girl the only people in the room. The girl begun to fidget and seemed to start sweating nervously. Kageyama immediately thought that the blonde didn’t like him and this was the reason she was acting like that. Tobio was going to seat in a random desk until the blonde spoke up,

“My name is Yachi Hitoka! Nice to meet you!”

The girl’s voice boomed through the classroom, as soon as the words came out from her mouth, she instantly regretted it. She started flailing her arms around and apologizing for how she was being.

“It’s ok. I’m Kageyama Tobio,” The boy said in a quite tone. Yachi nodded.

They stood in silence until the blonde asked what the other liked to do. Kageyama casually approached the topic of volleyball in fear that he would be rejected or criticized. To his surprise, Yachi liked watching the sport because she was friends with a fellow classmate who had gotten her to like it. She said that maybe Kageyama could talk more about his love for the sport with said classmate since she just started learning about it. Even after the conversation changed topics, the blonde was nice enough to talk to him about things related to school just to keep the conversation going.

Soon it was time to start class, and Kageyama took a seat next to the window in the back, where it was free. He would have to present himself to the class again. He was nervous but since Sugawara-sensei would be there, he felt like it was safer.

Said man entered the room and all the kids stood up to make their daily greeting. After that the teacher explained about how a kid had been changed classes. Tobio stood up and went to the front. He quickly stated his name and he was asked what his interests were. As the raven said volleyball, he noticed that a short orange haired kid looked like he was going to jump out of his seat when he said he liked the sport. Kageyama guessed this was the person Yachi had mentioned.

Class began as normal, and Kageyama actually paid attention. The way Sugawara-sensei explained things was so calming and thoughtful. He’d make sure there were no doubts and that those who had them didn’t feel like they weren’t smart enough. It was reassuring.

After an hour, the class was over. Before the teacher left, he approached Kageyama.

“Tobio-kun,” The teacher begun, “I have other classes but if someone or something gives you trouble make sure to tell me, ok?”

The raven nodded and the teacher quickly dashed out the classroom saying he had class in the other side of the building. As Kageyama was left alone, he was approached by Yachi and the orange haired boy.

“You play volleyball?” The boy said he slammed his hands in Tobio’s desk in excitement.

“Hinata-kun,” Yachi said worried about how Tobio would interpret her friend’s actions, “You haven’t even introduced yourself.”

“You’re right! I’m Hinata Shouyo and I also like volleyball! What’s your position?” Hinata asked wiggling around in excitement.

“I am a setter, what about you?” Kageyama asked interested.

“So far, a middle blocker. But I’m going to be the ace one day!” The other boy stated as if it were a fact.

“You’re pretty short though,” The raven stated.

“I can do crazyyy jumps though! Right Yacchan?” Hinata replied.

“He can! He goes like wooosh and wham!” The blonde argued in favor.

“I’ll show you! Where do you practice?” Shoyo said as he sat on the taller’s desk.

“I go to the city’s sport center. But I just started going.”

“Wahhhhhh! I go there! What days do you practice?”

“I’m going to go all days except for Sunday.”

“We’re going to play together today!” Hinata got off the desk and jumped in excitement, “I go only on school days though, because it’s far from my house.”

“I usually accompany Hinata-kun. I don’t play though! But I’ve heard the coach says he has potential!” Yachi chimed in.

The conversation was cut short since the next class was starting. But every little break the duo would approach him and they would talk about anything. Kageyama liked them, maybe Hinata was a little too loud, and the raven didn’t really believe that he could jump high enough to play. But these two were nice. Even when it was time for lunch they had asked if they could eat it all together.

It was pleasant for Tobio. Not eating alone and hearing the other’s voices chat around. When they finished their lunch, they returned to the classroom. The next class they had was English.

The trio sat on their respective seats and the class begun. It was rather irrelevant until the teacher assigned a project for the next week.

“Ok class! I have a project for all of you. The due date is next Monday. Everyone will be doing a presentation in English, of course. I want you to speak about your family. Tell me everything about them! I’d like it if you brought pictures of them, or even a drawing made by you. It’ll be fun and the ones that have best pronunciation will have extra points,” The teacher explained with enthusiasm.

At the promise of extra points, most kids looked excited. Tobio wasn’t. The family he knew was dead. And his dad, well he wasn’t in best terms with him. Also, other kids would be mean about it. He remembered how the kid’s in his last school had treated him because his mom wasn’t married. And now they would make fun of him because he only had a dad, and the people he loved weren’t there.

This project made the raven’s mood decline for the rest of their classes. As he packed his supplies into his bag, Hinata quickly approached him.

“Let’s go to the sport center!” The ginger suggested.

“Classes don’t begin until like an hour and a half later,” Kageyama argued.

“Yeah, that means it’ll be free! I can show you my crazy moves,” the shorter gave his reasoning before he turned to Yachi who was approaching them, “Yacchan, you want to go with us?”

“Sure!”

The group walked together and it seemed like the shorter two noticed the sour mood on their friend. They tried cheering him up but it seemed like their attempts were futile. The duo decided to keep chatting and would sometimes ask the latter something. Soon they reached the place and quickly entered.

“You’ll see my crazy jumps!” Hinata said as he changed into his volleyball shoes. The ginger took out his ball out of his bag and quickly tossed it to Yachi.

“Can you set for me?” The shorter player asked Kageyama.

The raven nodded, and they all got into positions. Yachi nodded at the raven and tossed the ball into the air. Kageyama quickly moved to set the ball, as he thought about setting the ball to reach the other’s height, the raven looked at the other.

His form was messy, sure. Kageyama could tell that the other hadn’t had much practice but still it was captivating. The height he reached in a single jump was outstanding. Even people with more height would struggle to be able to jump that skillfully. Tobio saw the reach and tossed it higher than he originally had planned to.

Hinata spiked it with such speed, that Yachi gasped audibly. It had happened all so fast. Kageyama stared at his smaller companion in shock.

“See?!” Hinata jumped up and down, “I can jump really high and move fast! Also, that toss was amazing!”

“Kageyama-kun!” Yachi approached them, “That was so cool!”

At being surrounded by praises, the raven blush harshly and put his hand on Hinata’s head. He gave it a rough squeeze.

“It was cool, but you lack form and technique,” Kageyama muttered out with his blush darkening.

They decided to do homework before the class would actually start. Yachi was coaching the boys into doing them, since they were having troubles finishing them. With her help, they breezed through many of their assignments: their math problems, their science worksheet and more. One thing was pending though: the English project.

“I think I’ll do a drawing of my family,” Yachi said as she zipped her backpack.

“I think I’ll do pictures, I can’t draw very well,” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama sat there in silence until the other boy decided to ask him something, “What about you?”

“I don’t know,” Tobio replied harshly.

“No need to get so pissy!” Hinata stuck his tongue out.

“Do you don’t want to do it?” Yachi asked carefully.

“Not really,” The raven replied in a more calmed tone.

“Why not? I love talking about my mom! And my dad and my sis! I also want to mention my cousins!” Hinata chimed.

“I only live with Oikawa-san and my cat. It’s a small family,” Kageyama confessed.

“I also have a small family! I only have my mom,” Yachi replied with sincerity.

Kageyama was surprised at this reveal. He hadn’t had the chance to meet other kids like him back in his other school. Perhaps, there were others like him and that meant it wasn’t weird. Would people bother Yachi because she only had a mom? He was sure others wouldn’t, so why would they make fun of him for the same thing?

“I only have my dad, now. I don’t know much about him or his family,” Kageyama confessed.

“You should ask him! Maybe you have like a million cousins and you didn’t even know about it!” Hinata joked.

After their conversation, the class begun and Yachi bid her goodbye from the other two. While they played, Tobio continued to think about what his new friends had told him. But he was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he saw how his friend failed pretty much every receive, he tried to do. The raven thought that it would be a long while until Hinata got to be a worthy opponent, but when he saw the way he jumped and the flow of his movements, he was sure he’d be a formidable foe in the future. Maybe this was the person his grandfather had told him about.

Practice ended after two hours and the new pair of friends had to split since they lived in very different directions. The raven had to admit, that this was a good day. He thought that maybe, just maybe things could get better. He now had his two new friends. But he also had his dad, he was family. Even though Tobio didn’t like it at the beginning, this man was his dad. And he would be for a long time, hopefully. He didn’t know anything about him, he knew he liked volleyball and that he used to play in a foreign country. But that was it. If Kageyama wanted him to be his actual family, he would have to get to know him better. And like that, he would have another close person to him. Perhaps he could even be like his mom. A person who was willing to listen about his problems, he would give him advice, and he would be there when he was at his lowest.

Tobio would have to take the first step though. And that would be hard.

As the raven entered the house, he noticed his dad was sitting in the dinner table. On it were scattered various papers and books. Oikawa had a concentrated face and was scribbling something into a piece of paper.

Kageyama took his shoes off and left them at the entrance. He gave a small greeting and took a seat in the chair right in front of the older.

“Hi Tobio-chan! How was school?” The brunette asked as he flipped through a book.

Tobio noticed that he was planning some rotations for volleyball. The books were about tactics that were useful during games.

“It was good. I made some friends,” The younger said as he squirmed a little in his seat.

“You did?” Oikawa raised his view from where he was writing and gave the other a genuine smile, “Tell me about them.”

“Yachi is very nice, she’s polite and Hinata is very loud, but he can jump really high. He goes to practice with me.”

“That’s cool! I’m glad you found some friends. You can tell them to come over one day, just make sure you warn me before.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, you want to see this moves I’m planning? We have a practice game in some days but I want to make sure the team tries something new.”

“Before that, can I ask you something?”

After hearing these words, Oikawa closed his books and put aside his notes. The brunette nodded and motioned for the younger to begin.

“I have to do this stupid English project. It’s about my family,” Tobio asked in a muttered tone, “I just don’t know who to include. My family isn’t here anymore.”

“They’re your family. Just because they aren’t here anymore doesn’t mean that they didn’t love or that they are your family,” Oikawa stared at his son with worry. He sighed before he continued, “I know you miss them. They are what you thought were your family, and they will always be. But I’m here. I’m your family too.”

Kageyama started to sniffle. Mimi seemed to notice the distress in the air and got close. She rubbed herself on the kid’s leg hoping to comfort him.

Oikawa could tell that this was more than just a silly English project. Tobio hadn’t had the chance to express his grieving emotions, and it was getting too hard for the poor boy.

“I know that you miss your mom. You will miss her even if time passes. And it’s hard. It really is. But there’s people around who will help you through it, your friends, Mimi, me. We are here for you,” Oikawa stood up from his chair and went to hug his son. Before he did though, he kindly asked the child who nodded slowly.

Tooru could feel his warmth. It was reassuring. He began to cry too. They had lost a person dear to their heart. They had lost it all. But they were figuring things out. They were getting along better. Being able to hug his son, squeeze him close as if he would never let go was a statement. A statement of something blossoming between them. Perhaps it would never rival the connection between his mother and him, but it didn’t matter. It was their relationship; they would progress on it how it wanted it to do.

“I know I’m not your mom, but I’m here for you. Tell me about the dumb stuff you do, about how it went in school, about what you don’t like, talk to me about anything! I’m here for that and for anything you could think about! I’m your dad,” Oikawa managed to gurgle between his sniffles.

The younger was drowning in his tears, his breaths were unstable and he was sobbing. They stood there, sharing a close hug for who knows long. But it didn’t matter to them. Both of them needed it.

A kid who hadn’t had the chance to express his emotions forced into a lifechanging event, who was bothered by others on the first few days. A man that had to change his life in a matter of days, one that maybe would have to change his career even though he had given it his blood, sweat and tears. They needed this hug.

Soon their sobs reduced into sniffles. They were both tomato red and they eyes were extremely puffy. They separated from the hug. Oikawa fluffed the others hair. Kageyama picked up Mimi who kindly sat on his lap and started purring.

“I miss mom, I miss my grandpa,” The youngest sniffled.

“I know you do buddy,” Oikawa said as he continued to gently pat the others head, “I know they miss you too.”

Oikawa waited for both of them to calm more and when he noticed they were both breathing normally he gave his conclusion, “I am your dad. I am your family. I am here to help you, ok? About anything!”

“Do you have any family?” The raven suddenly blurted out as he petted the cat.

Oikawa couldn’t help but be surprised, “I’ll tell you if you promise me to talk to me about the things going on your head.”

“I promise.”

“Both of my parents are still living here; I also have a sister se lives a couple of blocks away from my parents’ house. She has a son who is thirteen, he plays volleyball too. Actually, they’ve asked me about you, they want to meet you.”

“They do?”

“They are also your family.”

Oikawa noticed that it was already dinner time, and that he hadn’t had the chance to make dinner. He grabbed his phone and quickly ordered some pizza.

“I can arrange something for you to meet them. We could go to my house on the weekend, does that sound good?” Tooru asked.

Kageyama nodded. He still looked at little sad. Oikawa was glad that the other had gotten it out of his system. He was sure that if that happened way later, it would have been a disaster.

“Now now! Let’s do something fun,” Oikawa grinned, “You want to help me plan some strategies?”

The kid nodded and they sat beside each other. They huddled close together and looked at the various sketches and books in the table. They continued like that until their dinner arrived. They ate chatting more and more about the different things they could do. When it was time to sleep, they both parted to their respective rooms. Not before they shared a small hug between them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa had planned to meet their parents on Saturday, after the duo had had their respective practices. Filled with excitement to see his family again and just thinking the possibility of getting his whole family together made him fly through the whole week.

Tooru and Kageyama had just arrived at the sports center and had parted their ways.

The brunette entered the court and was met with the same faces from last time. Except there was one more unfamiliar face. Said man was chatting with Sugawara. They were very close, a little too into their own personal space. Oikawa felt his stomach twist.

“Oikawa!” Futakuchi greeted, “Nice to see you again. This time I want you on my team.”

“No, no, no,” Terushima approached the setter and put his arm in his shoulder, “He’s with me.”

“Let him choose,” Sugawara scolded as he came to greet the brunette. He was followed by a new face that Oikawa hadn’t seen before.

“As a fellow setter, aren’t you jealous they are fighting over me?” Tooru teased.

“Not really. I may not be amazing at volleyball but I am better than you in other things,” Sugawara replied back with a smug grin. His friend came forward and decided to end their teasing.

“Nice to meet you,” Mystery man greeted, “I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Tooru also presented himself and he noticed that Sugawara’s buddy was staring at him with a puzzled look. The setter chose to ignore it and focused on getting on the team he was assigned to.

The rest of the game was pretty similar to last time. Except that it lasted for a longer time, Sawamura was able to pick up Oikawa’s monster serve a little sloppily, but still got in the air. This didn’t change the result though, the Argentinian’s team won once again.

As they were cooling off, Oikawa stood in the sidelines. He was wiping his sweat off with a towel he had brought. He saw Suga was alone, Sawamura was chatting with the others. Oikawa took his chance.

He wanted to talk to Suga because he was genuinely interested on getting friends here, and not because some other motive. Tooru definitely wasn’t talking to him because he found the teacher attractive. No, no, no. Pure friendship and advice. Only that.

While, it may hurt Oikawa’s pride a little, he needed someone who to ask for advice about his son. The other was way more experienced, working with children on a daily basis certainly made him an expert on dealing with this sort of stuff and so Oikawa wanted to get all the help he could get.

“Oikawa-san,” Sugawara addressed the other as he got closer, “How have things been?”

“I’ve been doing fine, pretty busy,” Tooru replied as he stood close to the other.

“Why is that?”

“Well, just arranging practice matches for the team that I coach has been quite hard.”

“What grade are they on? If it’s middle schooler’s I could easily ask some teacher friends to get in contact with you.”

“Thank you, but I’m coaching a girl’s high school team. The one in Aoba Josai.”

“High schoolers,” Sugawara gave a chuckle, “Must be hard.”

“The girls are nice to me, which is a plus. I don’t know If I would be able to do it without the other teacher’s help.”

“Us Teachers are very handy, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, you guys are. Thank you for being nice to my kid. It feels like he is starting to move on,” Oikawa said dreamily. This caught the teacher of guard and a light pink bloomed on each of his cheeks. Sugawara was in silence.

Suddenly Tobio entered the court and ran into his father. Oikawa was surprised to see him, he thought he was still at practice.

“Didn’t practice end at 11:00?” Oikawa asked as he ruffled softly the kid’s hair.

“It’s already 11:30, you’re the one who’s late,” Tobio muttered. The raven noticed his teacher and quickly talked to him with a little more enthusiasm, “Hello Sugawara-sensei!”

“We’re going to be late!” Tooru said as he moved towards were, he had left his sports bag, “I’ll pick up my things and then we can go!”

“Hi, Tobio-kun,” Sugawara greeted, “How was practice?”

“Good, but Hinata wasn’t here. He doesn’t come on Saturdays,” Tobio pouted.

Suga was proud that the kid had made friends in his new classroom. He was relieved that he also knew them, and he was absolutely sure that they would get along smoothly. Maybe with a few bumps, after all Kageyama did have a fascination with calling Hinata dumb. But thankfully the duo was accompanied by Yachi who would do her best at keeping things at bay.

“You will see him on Monday, so don’t sweat it. Where are you going after this?” Sugawara asked curiously as he saw from afar how the kid’s father was looking for something.

“I’m going to meet my dad’s family,” The raven stated.

 _“Meet?”_ the gray-haired man wondered.

“Tobio-chan say goodbye to Suga-sensei, we have to get going!” Oikawa said the kid as he closed his sports bag.

“Bye Sugawara-sensei!” Tobio said as he jogged to where his father was waiting. The older only waved as goodbye to the teacher.

After saying their goodbyes to their friends, Suga and Daichi walked towards the direction of their apartment. They walked discussing what they would cook for lunch but Daichi quickly changed the topic.

“Suga, I feel like I’ve seen Oikawa somewhere,” The firefighter commented.

“Really?” Suga asked as he took a sip of his water bottle.

“I know so! He has to be somewhat famous, he’s crazy good at volleyball!” Daichi argued.

“We both love this sport. Daichi, we know lots of players and I don’t think I’ve ever heard his name. I don’t think he is an actual player,” Sugawara augmented.

“I’m going to google him,” The brunette decided. Sugawara convinced that his friend was in the wrong continued to drink his water.

After a couple of minutes of silence with the only sound being the tapping of Daichi’s phone, he gasped and showed his phone to the teacher.

Suga couldn’t help but choke on what he was drinking. The article was in English but the headline read, _“Argentinian team vs American Team: The showdown of amazing setters.”_ There was a picture of Oikawa playing in the court and the caption for it read as, _“Genius setter Oikawa Tooru, who has conquered all of Argentinian’s hearts shows his amazing skills in the court.”_

“Holy shit!” Suga said between chokes. Daichi stared in horror and quickly patted the other’s back, hoping that it would help.

“I knew it!” Daichi said proudly once he had made sure his friend wasn’t going to choke to death.

This opened the door to many questions. Just who was this man? And what was he doing in Japan? Also, he was Argentinian? Just who in the world was Oikawa Tooru?!

  
Said man had arrived to his family’s house. Tobio fiddled with the hem of his jacket.

“They’ll love you,” Oikawa stated hoping to reassuring his son. The older knocked on the door and he was greeted by his father. The man had the same tone of hair as his son but it was filled with little strands of white. He also wore a thick pair of glasses. Oikawa was happy he saw him again.

His father hugged him tightly and then greeted the two.

“Tooru, I missed you,” He said before he knelt down to Tobio, “Nice to meet you, Tobio-kun. I’m Juro Oikawa.”

Tobio nodded shyly and Oikawa chuckled, he asked his father, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing well, my job’s been keeping me busy,” Juro replied.

Tooru and Tobio entered the house and took of their shoes. Tobio could see there were three other people in the room. Two women and a kid. They were sitting in the dining room.

“Tooru!” The brunette’s mother said as she stood up to hug his son. They shared a hug and Tobio stood beside his father awkwardly.

“Ah, Tobio-kun! Nice to meet you, I’m your grandma! Call me Honoka-san,” The woman said kindly.

“Nice to meet you,” The raven gave a small bow.

“That is your aunt Seiko, and that’s your cousin Takeru,” Oikawa said the other as he introduced the rest of his family.

They all sat in the dining room, and the conversation begun. Oikawa was catching up his family with what he had done in the meanwhile. He told them about how he got the job as a volleyball coach and how he was going to practice the sport on Saturdays. Tobio listened carefully and quietly. He seemed to be a little uncomfortable, and Tooru’s mom noticed.

“Tobio-kun, do you like volleyball?” The woman asked.

It was all it took for Kageyama to open up. They were all soon speaking about volleyball. His father talked about how Tooru fell in love with the sport, his mother talked about how he was a talented and skilled player even in high school, and his sister teased him about never going to nationals.

After a while Tobio seemed to be much more comfortable and was able to talk about more topics. Takeru would also speak up sometimes. The kids got bored of talking, and so they went to the small backyard to play volleyball.

“Tobio-kun seems fine,” Seiko said as she sipped on a cup of coffee, “You’re doing fine.”

“That’s because I just tarted getting along with him. He actually talks to me,” Oikawa responded as he munched on some cookies.

“I’m glad,” Juro said as he cleaned his glasses.

“We bought him a small gift,” His mother piped up.

“You didn’t have to, mom.”

“We just wanted to give him something. Even if it is something small,” His father said.

From where they were sitting, Tooru could see how both kids were playing around. Tobio had a small smile as he ran around with his cousin. Tooru couldn’t help but fondly watch them.

After the kids entered, they all had lunch. A home cooked hot pot. Tooru ate greedily, he had missed eating hot pots, he really enjoyed the whole experience. His son seemed to enjoy the meal too. He talked a little about his new friends and his cat. His parents listened carefully and gave commentary of their own. Seiko was also very kind and talked to Tobio. They really got along.

They played some board games in the living room. Tobio had teamed up with Seiko and his grandfather, and the other three were another team. His siter definitely had her charm with kids, since she made Tobio snort a couple of times. Juro also managed to charm the little guy, talking to him about plenty of things. And even though she was in the other team, his mom had also gained Tobio’s trust after they had a private conversation and they went alone to the house’s office. When the duo came out, Tobio was clutching a bunch of pieces of paper and the raven quickly stuffed them into his backpack.

After a long gaming session, Tooru’s parents gave his son the small present they had gotten him. It was new sports bag. It was all black and had lots of zippers. The kid said ‘thank you’ quietly and blushed. Juro and Honoka chuckled at the kid’s shyness.

After that Tooru decided it was time to go, since they hadn’t had a shower and it was getting a little late. They all said their goodbyes and left the home.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Tobio was working on his homework, there plenty of flashcards and markers in the table. Tooru couldn’t clearly see the rest of the materials on the table, since he was standing on the porch outside catching up with Iwaizumi through the phone.

The spiky haired man was happy that his friend was doing progress but he also expressed his concerns about the other getting too confident. He also spoke about how he had to keep working out and that he had to find a team. Tooru quickly stirred the conversation into something else and they continued to talk for hours, until the brunette had to leave to cook dinner.

As they ate, Tooru decided to take advantage of the time and ask some important questions.

“Did you like it?” The brunette asked, “Meeting the rest of your family, I mean.”

“Grandma was really nice, and Grandpa was cool. Seiko-san was really funny and told me stories about you and Takeru was really fun to play with.”

“I’m glad, Tobio-chan. They are your family too. If you want to visit them, just tell me and I’ll make sure its ok for you to go. I’m sure you noticed but they loved you.”

“Thank you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the dreaded Monday 10 minutes before the English class. Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama were all standing up in the corner talking about random things. The tallest of the three was quite nervous and fidgety, Yachi seemed to be a little preoccupied and Hinata was his usual happy self.

Soon the teacher came into the room and they all took seats. The teacher came in and told them that they would start the presentation after a special guest came.

The guest was Sugawara-sensei. He came in happily and said that he was invited because he had free time and that he wanted to learn more about each of the kid’s family.

The presentation went smoothly, many kids passed and said things about their families. After a while it was Yachi’s turn. She was really nervous but had really good pronunciation. She exposed her family which was really small. It made Tobio feel reassured about only having one parent.

After her presentation, the teacher asked the raven to present. Kageyama stood from his seat and picked up his flashcards and pictures he had printed at his grandma’s house. He took a big breath and noticed how all eyes were on him. He told himself that it wasn’t like before, these eyes wouldn’t look with judgment or malicious intent. He knew that maybe they would make fun of his pronunciation, but there were people who cared about him. Sugawara-sensei, Hinata and Yachi wouldn’t let the others make fun of him. And so, he begun to speak,

“I used to live with my mom and grandpa. I look a lot like my mom, my grandpa is the reason why I like volleyball. He coached a team. I now live with my dad. I didn’t know him before. I know he likes volleyball too, and he got me cat called Mimi. He used to play for a team in another country, he is a coach now. He has tried his best and I like him. I also have a grandma, and another grandpa. My grandma helped me print these pictures and she is really nice. My other grandpa is really cool. I have an aunt, she’s very funny and talks about how my dad was when he was younger. I have a cousin who plays the same sport as me, he is really good. I have not known them for a long time, but I like them. This is my new family.”

The teacher congratulated him on his work and gave him some correction. As the raven sat down, Hinata, who was sitting right next to him whispered into his ear, “Didn’t you say you had a small family? That’s a pretty big one!”

“Hinata, since you seem to be speaking, it’s now tour turn to present,” The teacher scolded.

“Yes!” The redhead stuttered.

Kageyama felt proud. It felt good knowing he truly wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TI can't wait to write more Oisuga interactios since things are doing well for him! I plan on focusing more on Oisuga, since things are going well for Oikawa and Kageyama. I hoped you enjoyed! Have a nice day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just get better and better. Oikawa and Tobio finally get the chance to have a break.

It was Tuesday, first period. Sugawara was teaching his class, today they were just doing some simple math problems. As his chalk scratched the surface of the blackboard, he couldn’t help but remember a particular parent of one of his students.

Oikawa Tooru.

Suga blushed and quickly turned his back to the class, making sure nobody saw what was going on. As he continued to write the problems, he couldn’t help but continue thinking about said man. After Daichi had googled who Oikawa was, they continued down the rabbit hole. At first Suga tried to connive himself that yes, maybe this man was a professional player but perhaps he was not that popular. Oh boy, was he wrong.

The firefighter and the teacher spent their whole afternoon doing a thorough investigation on the player. He was adored by many, especially Latin Americans. Every article they looked for, regardless of the language it was written, was filled of thousands of comments in Spanish. Not only was the number of comments astounding, but the number of articles was somehow more surprising. Thousands and thousands of them were listed. There were also plenty of YouTube videos that compiled his best plays.

Suga had spent quite a lot of time watching the videos. He had seen Oikawa play in person, but not at this level. The way the brunette moved through the court, the small way his fingers flexed to set the ball, the way he stretched before the game, it was mesmerizing. And attractive.

Daichi had scolded him for thinking this way of a kid’s dad. But they had to agree, that Oikawa was a man in a million. All of this information made the duo curious. Why was such a talented player living here now? Why was he taking care of Tobio now? The teacher recalled that the man had just gotten custody, what was the story behind this man and his family-

“Suga-sensei, are those the only problems we are going to do?” A squeaky voice pulled him out of his thoughts. As he stared at the problems he had been writing, he noticed he didn’t finish writing them all.

“Only two more to go! I’ll write them right now and then you guys start working,” The ash haired man said cheerfully as he continued to do his duty. He still had flushed cheeks, but he remembered he had to teach his damn class.

As he finished writing the problems, he left his chalk and stood patiently on the front, waiting for someone to ask for his help.

He wanted to get to know Oikawa better, he had to find a way. Suga didn’t do it only out of genuine attraction, but he was curious. Hell, he didn’t even know if the man liked men. He would be more than glad to be friends, even like that he wanted to know.

He continued to daydream, until he noticed Hinata was raising his hand. Sugawara quickly walked towards his desk. The older quickly instructed him on how to find a solution to the problem, he also made sure the other understood the reasoning behind it.

After attending the ginger, the teacher moved towards Tobio who was frowning at his school work. This made the teacher chuckle and he changed positions in order to address the raven. Suga quickly helped him with the problem the younger was struggling with.

The teacher loved to see the little expressions his students made when they finally understood the topic or found a solution. The way their eyes would spark up in pride and excitement, they would sometimes give a little cheer, others would congratulate themselves, it was adorable. But Tobio’s was different. Suga had noticed a couple of classes ago, how Kageyama would open his mouth, making a little “o” and his eyes would have the slightest hint of a spark. Suga found it endearing.

After making sure he understood, the teacher was able to walk away and take a rest. The time left of his class was spent in silence, with all of the kids finishing their schoolwork. As the bell rang, the teacher said his goodbye and exclaimed there was no homework for today. The kids erupted in excitement.

Tobio was glad there was no homework for the day. He wanted to have free time in the afternoon, after all Hinata and Yachi would be going to his house. While it was supposed to be for the blonde to help the other two study, Tobio knew they wouldn’t study much. After his father was informed of his newly found friendships, he insisted he wanted to know than and that they were welcomed to come whenever they wanted. After constant nagging, Tobio relented and asked his friends to come to his house afterschool. He acted like he was displeased, but truly he was excited. He hadn’t had the chance to experience something like this, so he was giddy to reach his house.

The raven wasn’t the only one who was excited. The other two also couldn’t wait for the school day to end. They continued to have their classes and at last, school was over. The trio quickly left the school and they went all to the city’s sport gymnasium. The two boys went to practice, and Yachi stood in the sidelines at a safe distance from where the action was going on.

Practice was fun. Tobio had gotten to know other kids, he got to know Yamaguchi. He was quite shy and always followed another kid around. The other kid, was Tsukishima, he was quite mean but Hinata would always clap back at him. They weren’t at the same level of friendship as Hinata and Yachi, but it was nice to be able to talk to others.

Practice was over, and somehow the two boys still had energy. They wanted to race into the raven’s house but they felt compassion for poor Yachi that would have to give it her all in order to keep up with them.

They walked patiently with the boys on the side and the blonde in the middle. They were chatting about practice and the topic of Tobio’s dad came into their discussion.

“So, what does your dad do?” Hinata asked as he skipped.

“He’s a volleyball coach,” Tobio responded as he took out a snack from his school bag.

“Woah! That’s so cool!” Hinata gushed.

“Did he teach you?” Yachi asked.

“No. My grandpa was the one who taught me. My dad is going to teach me to do his killer serve though,” Kageyama said nonchalantly.

“Killer serve?! What? “The ginger screamed.

“Don’t be so loud, idiot!” Tobio scolded, “He played on a team, and he showed me how he played. He does this crazy serve, it’s amazing.”

“That sounds really scary,” Yachi commented.

“Sounds cool to me! Can he show us?” The middle blocker asked excitedly.

“I’ll have to ask him. He is at work, he’ll come later,” Tobio said blushing.

Hinata cheered and their conversation steered somewhere else. They walked for about fifteen minutes and they reached the house. Tobio took out his keys and opened the door. Mimi was there meowing as a welcome.

Hinata and Yachi gushed over the cat instantly went to pet her. Mimi was friendly with them and let them pet her. They took of their shoes and they noticed the little shrine at the entrance. Yachi stared at it curiously and Tobio noticed.

“That’s my mom and grandpa,” Tobio stated. The kid wasn’t sad when he said it, he seemed to be okay which made Yachi not as nervous to ask. The trio went to Tobio’s room and begun to do their homework.

The room was quite clean. There was a bed on the left of the room, besides it was desk with plenty of books and a lamp. A wardrobe was placed in the wall in front of the bed. There were some cushions on the floor, and there were plenty of volleyball posters on the walls. Kageyama opened his wardrobe and pulled out a small kotatsu.

They sat on the kotatsu and began to their homework. There weren’t a lot of assignments, so they took it easy. Hinata couldn’t stay in one place and was going around looking at the things in the room. Yachi was explaining to Kageyama about the English homework, when Mimi came into the room. The trio immediately started to play with her, leaving their work on the side. Before they could do something else, the sound of the door opening caught them of guard.

“Tobio-chan, I’m home,” An adult voice called.

“Your dad calls you Tobio-chan?” Hinata giggled.

Kageyama gave a playful smack on the others head and told him his iconic ‘Idiot Hinata”. They started to discuss and Yachi got nervous. In order to spot their banter, she quickly added,

“I think that’s cute.”

These caught the two others by surprise and they all went to the living room.

“Welcome home,” Kageyama said as he went to greet his dad. The man quickly petted the other’s head and the other two kids were surprised at the fondness of the scene.

“Ah,” Oikawa said as he noticed the other two in the room, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, Tobio’s dad, nice to meet you!”

“I’m Yachi Hitoka nice to- “

“Can you show us your killer serve?!”

Oikawa seemed surprised at the kid’s energy and at the fact that he knew about his killer serve. The adult couldn’t help but chuckle and quickly replied,

“Nice to meet you Hitoka-chan! And Chibi-chan I’d like to know your name before I show my skills.”

“My names Hinata Shoyo sir!”

Oikawa found his son’s friends odd. He didn’t expect for him to have two loud friends, but Tooru was sure the kids of understood it. They all balanced each other out. He asked them what they wanted for dinner and they choose to have chicken nuggets.

The brunette gave his phone to his son, and told him that he could show his videos to his friends. They all huddled up in the couch and the raven looked up some videos on YouTube. He looked up one of Argentina vs Russia. It was an intense game. Tobio had seen the game before, after learning about his dad’s career, he looked at all of the videos he could see. The game was rough, it was point after point. The serves were intense, but when his father did his serve, the crowd would all go even wilder.

The other two were enraptured at the video. Hinata had his mouth wide open and Yachi was covering her mouth with her hands. Tobio felt pride at showing the others the amazing skills of his father. Now that he had learned to like him, he wanted to show everyone just how amazing he was.

“Your dad was a foreign professional player and you didn’t tell us?!” Hinata exclaimed as the video started to end.

“Still am, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa stated from the kitchen.

“Didn’t you tell us he was a coach?” The blonde asked.

“I am right now. I’m just figuring things out before. It hasn’t been that long since I moved here,” The adult explained.

“You are going to play here in Japan?” Tobio asked curious at what his father had said.

“I have to find a team, Tobio-chan,” The brunette said, “The nuggets are ready!”

They all ate chatting about many things. Oikawa took the chance to ask the other two about his son. Even though their relationship was starting to develop for the better, there was a lot to catch up. Yachi shyly told him about how Tobio was doing better in his classes, Hinata told him about how the other was crazy good at sets, they talked about their school life and more topics of all kind. Oikawa was glad his son had found his friends. It was something he needed. The kids continued talking and he was caught off guard when they mentioned a teacher.

“Yeah, Suga-sensei plays volleyball on Saturdays;” Tobio commented.

“Really? Is he good?” Hinata asked as he munched on his food.

“He is chibi-chan,” Oikawa butted in smiling, “But I am even better!”

“That isn’t fair, you are a professional,” Tobio argued.

“You’re supposed to support me!” The adult whined.

“He has to be good, you stare at him,” The raven stated.

Oikawa blushed furiously. Was it that obvious? Did his own child notice that he was interested in another man, no less his teacher? Tooru needed to be more cautious.

“Yeah, he is good, but I’m better! I play professionally,” The adult argued.

“Oikawa-sama can you teach me your serves? Please!” Hinata pleaded.

Tooru found it amusing. And kind of adorable, he wasn’t expecting to be idolized here in Japan. In Argentina, he would be recognized pretty often and to say it didn’t feed his ego the tiniest bit would be a lie. But now in his homeland, he was feeling more prideful at the praises.

After dinner, the kids had to say their goodbye and the duo went back home. Kageyama was finishing some homework at the dinner table and Oikawa was reading through the news on his phone.

“Do you need help?” Oikawa asked as he noticed his son struggle and frown at his homework. Tobio reluctantly nodded and Tooru patiently sat beside him and begun to tutor him. They enjoyed each other’s presence and peacefully completed the work. They were about to finish when the adult got a phone call.

“Continue with it, if you have any doubts skip it and I’ll help you after I answer this,” The brunette said as he went outside on the porch to answer the call. He noticed it was Iwaizumi, which surprised him. He took the call.

“Hi, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa greeted as he stood outside taking in the fresh air of the night.

“Oikawa, you won’t believe it,” The spiky haired man said without a greeting.

“Where’s my hello?” Oikawa teased.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said in a serious tone, “The Sendai Frogs just got promoted to the V league Division 1.”

“The Sendai Frogs?”

“It’s the closest team for you, not only that but now it is division 1.”

“Holy shit! No way!”

“It’s like an hour away, but I think you can find a way to manage.”

“Iwa-chan! Thank you for telling me! I’ll call my coach and see if he can find a way to make them take me as a player!”

“No worries. We have to catch up, I know you’re busy and will probably be even more if you get in the team. Call me when you’re free.”

“Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how excited I am! I owe you even more!” Oikawa cheered.

“It’s nothing, idiot. Now go call your coach!”

And like that the call was over. Oikawa was brimming with energy; he hadn’t noticed he had begun doing little jumps of excitement until he noticed Tobio staring at him through their glass door. Oikawa was smiling so bright. While he wanted to return to Argentina, this was a way for him to keep playing and assure that he could still go to the Olympics. This was his chance, but even if he was excited there was a priority in his life even before the passion of his sport.

The brunette entered the room and sat next to his son again. He noticed the other had finished completely and was staring at the older curiously.

“What happened?” The kid asked carefully.

“There’s a chance I get to play professionally again,” Oikawa begun patiently.

Tobio seemed to be surprised at first and then his face lit up in admiration and amazement. The few times his son had shown this face, the older had to treasure it.

“That’s really cool,” Tobio muttered in a silent voice.

“The thing is, it’s that is a little bit far from here. It’s like an hour away by train, maybe sometimes I could come back home really late,” Oikawa sighed, “I want to know if that’s okay with you.”

The two staring there in silence, staring at each other’s eyes. Tooru was desperate to get in a professional team, but his son was the most important part of his life from now on. He wanted to know if the raven had any problems with him going that far away. If the kid told him to stay, he was staying. He wanted to make him the happiest and if him staying would do that, he was willing to put his goals aside.

“Go!” Tobio let out a little louder than usual, Oikawa was surprised at his little outburst, “Go play! I know you want to. I won’t be alone, I have my friends, aunt, cousin and grandparents. I won’t be alone.”

Oikawa teared up a little and squished his son in a hug before he spoke, “Well I first have to accepted, but thank you Tobio-chan!”

“Of course, you’ll make it. You’re really good,” Tobio muttered as he tried to escape the soul crushing hug.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they headed to bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa’s coach had arranged his place on the team. After showing him all of his achievements and amazing plays, the team desperately wanted him. Also getting a foreign player would help them grow stronger and cement themselves a division 1 team. He had been accepted and was going to start playing with them in a couple of days.

Unfortunately, this meant he would have to stop coaching. The last day of practice he had with the team was bittersweet. The girls were sad at losing their new coach but they were happy he would get such a cool opportunity. The brunette had asked around and found an old friend who would become the coach for their team. Oikawa said his farewell to the team and the girls had bust out crying. The adult found it cute and sad, he was going to miss them eventhough he hadn’t spent that much time with them. But it was enough for him to know all of their playstyles, their positions their personalities and more. He would truly miss them.

Oikawa was getting ready for his first day as member of the Sendai Frogs. He was nervous but the excitement won over it. Thankfully, his mother had told him that Tobio could go to their house afterschool, for a couple of days. But unfortunately, the woman had also told him that she was starting to get a lot of work again and wouldn’t be in the house for long. Honoka wanted to take care of her grandson, but she was going be staying for a long time at work. His sister was out of the picture too. Her job was so time consuming and Takeru would always stay home alone. But the kid was old enough to stay alone, Tooru felt as if Tobio wasn’t ready.

He had to find someone to baby sit his kid. He had a week or so to figure something out. But right know he was focused on his first day at work. He was ready to play again.

Oikawa was sitting on the metro, at an early hour. He was wearing sports wear and he found it amusing how many were wearing business clothes and how he looked like a complete stranger surrounded by all this people.

After an hour, he had finally reached Sendai. He got of the train, and quickly googled the place in which he would be training. He quickly jogged to the gymnasium; it was quite nice. It wasn’t huge but it had a nice size. He entered the building and was met with a woman. She was tan, and quite tall, just a couple of centimeters shorter than Oikawa. Her hair was completely black and had some strands of white. She was very intimidating.

“You must be Oikawa Tooru,” she said greeting him, “I’m the coach for the Sendai Frogs’ team. The name is Michiko. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Oikawa greeted as he looked around.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re name and looks don’t look Argentinian,” Michiko commented,

“I was born and raised here, I changed have double nationality. I count as a foreign player though, because Japanese teams don’t count me as an actual Japanese player because of my other nationality,” Oikawa explained.

“I know that, I was just surprised. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the team,” she said as they walked towards the entrance of the court.

Before the coach would open the doors, Oikawa took a big sigh. He puffed out his chest and smiled. This was the first step to get back in track, and he was so ready to continue his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of uneventful and short. But I hope that it was enjoyable! I'll try to make longer chapters with more things on them, but it'll probably take more time. Let me know what you guys prefer!


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama was excited for his dad. He had seen his smile before, but the smile that the other showed him when he told him the news was the same one, he had when they hugged for the first time. It was a different. And so, the kid was happy to see him smile like that again.

Tobio was also happy because he got to stay at his grandma’s house for the day. They had hanged out once after their first meeting. But still, the raven wanted to spend more time with his family.

Kageyema walked to his grandparent’s house after volleyball practice. The kid wondered how his father was doing. He was sure that the other would be doing just fine, he was after all a global super star athlete. He couldn’t wait for his father to come back and tell him all about his new team and the things he did at practice.

He reached the house and knocked politely. The door was opened by his grandma, and he greeted her politely.

“Hello, Tobio-chan! How was your school day?” Honoka asked as he let the other come in. Tobio took of his shoes and set his sport bag on the entrance.

“It was good, I have some homework,” Tobio muttered.

“Let me make some dinner, I bet you’re hungry after all that practice! If you need something just call me, ok? “The woman said as she walked to the kitchen and began to prepare a meal.

Tobio sat on the dinner table and begun to do his homework. He had borrowed Yachi’s English notes because hers were so much cleaner and organized. He began to his work with his friend’s notes, with this help it was easier to understand and learn. He finished quickly and continued to do his work. Next was math, which for the first time in a while was easy to understand. Sugawara-sensei was truly doing wonders for him to understand.

Hanako set a plate of different veggies and a plate of okonomiyaki. She set two plates and she served herself a portion. Tobio decided to take a break and began to eat dinner with the other.

“Tobio-kun,” Hanako said as she served herself some veggies, “Did you finished your homework?”

“I’m missing some math problems, but I’m almost finished,” Tobio answered as he took a bite of his food, “But they’re easy.”

“You must be good at math, then. Tooru wasn’t that good at it,” She chuckled and looked at the other fondly.

“Not really, but my teacher makes it easy to understand.”

“That’s cool!”

“He is! He actually played with dad on the weekends.”

“He did?”

“Yup. Actually, he stared at him a lot.”

This seemed to surprise the older and the she immediately grinned, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, on the court he kept seeing him play and even after it he stared at him from the distance,” Kageyama said as he took a sip of the water he had been served.

Hanako chuckled and patted the younger’s head. Tobio blushed a little and continued to eat. His grandma continued to ask him some questions about his life. After that, she told him stories about Tooru. Hanako talked to him about how his son loved aliens and science fiction, the brunette also wanted to study something space related if he didn’t get the chance to go international, she also talked about how Tooru was a problematic child.

Kageyama listened carefully, wanting to know more about his dad. It was nice to hear about these things, it made understand his father more. He was really thankful to hear these stories, and he could tell Hanako enjoyed telling them again. After their chat Tobio continued to work on his homework, and his grandma was sitting besides him drinking her tea.

Suddenly, the door was opened and Oikawa came in. Hanako quickly stood up and walked towards her son.

Oikawa took of his shoes and hugged his mother. The woman stared at her son grinning with a cheeky expression. Tooru looked at her with a confused expression and greeted her.

“Hi? What happened?”

“Tobio-chan told me you stare at a teacher a little toooo long,” Hanako teased as she pulled away from the hug. Her eyes had a mischievous twinkle shining on them.

“He told you that?!” Oikawa squeaked.

“Aha! So, he wasn’t lying, he also commented he was a teacher,” The brunette’s mother grinned slyly.

Tooru blushed from head to toe and stared at his mother with a flustered expression, “Mom come on! I’m a dad now! And I’m going to be playing professionally again.”

“You got accepted! I am so glad! It was obvious you would get in, but still, I’m proud.”

The volleyball player smiled proudly and his blush slowly disappeared. His mom had always been his biggest fan. His father and sister were worried and nervous when he revealed he wanted to move out into the other side of the world. His mother was the only one that had told him that he could do it. Of course, she was nervous, but she believed in him. She had faith on his skills. Oikawa truly loved her.

“Hi dad,” Tobio said from where he was sitting, still devoted to finish his homework. Oikawa and his mom went to sit at the table with him. The brunette ruffled his kid’s hair as a greeting and continued to chat with his mom.

“My teammates are cool. I didn’t get to know them that well, but they seem good,” Oikawa commented as he served himself some of the food that was left.

“That’s always nice,” Hanako commented as she picked up the dirty plates and went to the kitchen. From there she asked her son, “I don’t mean to pressure you or anything, but next week I have to open my shop. Have you thought about who can do the job?”

The brunette sighed, “Not really. I have no clue who to ask for.”

“What about Matsukawa-kun?”

“Oh no, mom come on. Matsun’s really busy with his job. We haven’t even had the chance to catch up.”

“Then Hanamaki-kun, his mother told me that he was in between jobs.”

“Maki’s a good guy but I’m not hiring him as a nanny!”

Oikawa’s mom stood there contemplating the options that were left. She hummed as she thought who could be a good caretaker. After a little while, she got a great idea. Hanako smiled mischievously and suggested,

“What about that teacher of Tobio’s?”

“No way I-!” Oikawa argued as his face reddened.

“Suga-sensei? That’d be so cool!” Tobio interrupted.

Tooru sighed and covered his face with one hand. Now that Tobio was on board with the idea, he had to at least try or the other wouldn’t leave him alone. He felt flustered, Oikawa wanted to focus on his family and not getting in a relationship with anyone.

Well, he was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even know the other’s sexuality or relationship status. Also, the feelings could go away, right? And also, the teacher had said he would help him in any way, so why not try?

“Fine, I’ll ask him. But if he says no, I don’t want any complaints, from you,” The brunette said as he looked at his son and then looked at his mother, “Or you.”

Hanako laughed at his son’s threating. She wiped tears from her eyes as she stopped laughing and stared at him seriously, “I think I’m doing you a favor, sweetie.”

Oikawa pouted and responded truthfully, “I have no time for what you are implying, so please drop it.”

After they discussed a little more, the brunette and his son decided to leave. They said their goodbyes and they left the house.

During their walk back, Tobio asked the older all kinds of questions about his new job. The raven was extremely interested on hearing about the gymnasium, the training, the coach, all of his new teammates and when he would get to play.

Oikawa tried to answer all of the questions, and he promised to take him to his games if they were on the weekends. Tobio practically started bouncing at hearing the promise of getting to go to a professional game. The brunette felt proud seeing his son be this excited thanks to him.

After arriving at their home, they both took a shower since they were smelly. After his shower Oikawa tended Mimi’s necessities, like cleaning her litter box and serving her some food. When he finished doing the chores, he wondered if it would be okay for him to message Sugawara. He had his phone number, since he had previously called Tooru. Was it too late for a message? Oikawa convinced himself to text the teacher.

He sent the other a text explaining his situation. Tobio came to him to say goodnight and Toru hugged him. The other went to bed and Tooru went to sit in his bed. He scrolled a little through his phone’s app and Mimi came to curl up next to him. The brunet curled up against her and they went sleep soundly.

The next morning the Argentinian woke up to Mimi sleeping on his chest. He smiled at the scene and petted the cat. He looked around not wanting to wake the other up and saw his phone lit up. Oikawa maneuvered around to grab his phone. He checked his notifications and found various messages. But one in particular caught his attention.

Sugawara had replied to his text. The teacher had replied that he was more than willing to help the family. Oikawa had asked for the other to babysit Tobio after school practice and for him to check up on Mimi. Tooru was surprised that the other had accepted. He was glad though, that a person he knew and that Tobio liked was willing to take care of his child.

He responded a quick thank you and asked if they could meet one day to explain the details. Oikawa was now much calmer about the situation, it would be good if they saw each other on Saturday after Tobio’s practice. He texted his mom that she would only have to look out for her grandson this week.

Tooru quickly got ready for practice and made a simple breakfast. Mimi followed the older around and Tobio peeked out of his room. The family ate as they chatted about their respective lives, the raven talked about how Hinata had served the ball into his head and about how Yachi was teaching him how to draw. It was cute. Oikawa really liked talking to his son. He really regretted not getting to know him before, they had so many things in common.

The rest of the week was passed in an instant. Tobio had enjoyed staying with his grandam who had taught him how to cook many desserts and snacks. Tooru got closer to the team and made some friends: Kogane and Kyoutani. They were polar opposites but they were pretty talented. It was good to make friends his age. He had also talked to his teammates in Argentina. They were really happy to see him get back into playing professionally, but they were also really sad that he would be staying more time in Japan.

Oikawa felt conflicted, he really wanted to go back there. Argentina had become his home; his everything was there. But now he had his son in Japan, and he wouldn’t have the heart of making the other move to the other side of the globe with no clue how to speak the language. It was hard, but for now, he wanted to ignore it.

Saturday came and Tooru went to pick up his son from practice. After joining the new team, he had opted out of playing all weekends at the sport’s center. The guys had been really sad at seeing him less, but they were glad he would still be playing once in a while.

As Tooru waited for his son’s practice to be over, Sugawara approached him. The teacher was sweaty but it didn’t look gross. Oikawa thought the other man would look good in anything.

“Hello,” The gray-haired man greeted.

“Hi,”Oikawa responded a little shy.

“So, you need someone to look for Tobio after practice?”

“Yes, I just changed jobs and it’ll be hard for me to finish early. I also don’t think Tobio is old enough to be alone for long periods of time.”

“Ok, I’m in. I see no problem. So, what do you want me to do?”

“I think it would be good if you could come to my house after school. I also have a cat and I don’t want her to be alone all the time either. Tobio would return like an hour after and then you could juts make sure he is doing fine until I return. It would be like 5 hours total. Is that okay?”

“Sure! I’m in, I don’t do much in my afternoons besides planning classes and grading assignments so it won’t affect my schedule.”

“Oh, thank god!” Oikawa sighed in relief, “If you didn’t say yes, I would be doomed. I barely know anyone fitted to the role of a babysitter.”

The teacher laughed. Tooru blushed at the sound, it was gorgeous. He wanted to hear it more.

“Don’t worry about it! I love kids, I’m a teacher after all!” The ash haired man smiled.

“Oh here,” the brunette as rummaged trough his jean’s pockets looking for something, “This are a copy of my house keys, for when you come in. And also, is it okay if I pay you like each day?”

“Thank you very much, and yes I see no problem.”

“Well then, it was pleasure making business with you, Sugawara,” Oikawa playfully added.

“The pleasure is mine, Oikawa-san,” Sugawara grinned in a teasing matter.

“Suga-sensei!” Tobio exclaimed as he ran to the two adults.

“Hi Tobio-kun!” Sugawara greeted the kid, “You seem pretty excited!”

“Are you going to be my nanny?” The raven asked as his eyes sparkled with emotion.

Sugawara blushed at the words of the kid; he was probably overwhelmed at the blatant expression of excitement. Oikawa found the man adorable; he was such as beautiful person.

“I will be! We’ll be seeing each other much more often,” The teacher said as he recovered from his shock.

Tobio nodded in excitement and quickly asked, “Can you teach me your moves?”

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh. His son really wanted to learn anything and everything about volleyball.

“Sure thing! But after you do your homework,” The teacher explained.

Tobio deflated a little but still seemed to be excited.

“Can you start on Monday?” Oikawa asked politely.

“Sure thing!” Sugawara answered, “I have to go, but I’ll se you two on Monday. Have a nice day!”

And so, Tobio and Tooru were left to their own devices. The family went back home, they ordered take out since the adult wasn’t feeling like cooking. While the food came, Tobio started doing his homework with his father’s help. Oikawa wasn’t the brightest, but he could certainly help the other with most of his homework.

The food came and they began eating. Tobio was explaining more about practice and about how his coach had asked him to try new ways of setting. This was because Hinata could spike the ball really well, but something was meaning. Ukai thought that Kageyama was talented enough to come up with something and so left him with that assignment.

Tooru had taken interest and they chose to work on it after eating. They got out to the backyard with Mimi watching comfortably from the porch.

The adult was placing water bottles at different distances, and Tobio was looking for their volleyball. Soon, they started to experiment.

They would often sit out and discuss what they could do in order to reach their goal. Oikawa thought that perhaps he needed to kill the speed right at the point in which he wanted the ball to land.

Tooru carefully explained and Tobio listened patiently. The raven would often give his own commentary and opinion, and so they combined their ideas to make a perfect technique. They tried for a while, until the sun was pretty much down.

It was one time, but Tobio managed to set the ball right to the angle and spot he wanted. The duo both cheered in excitement and screamed out in emotion. A neighbor quickly shushed them and they tried to remain quiet.

“Did you see that?!” Tobio cheered looking at his hands as if he couldn’t believe what he had just done.

“Of course, I did! That was so cool!” Tooru cheered as he gathered his son in his arms.

At first, it was only Tooru hugging the other. But slowly, the child put his arms around and they shared and intimate hug. They stayed like that for a while until the youngest pulled away.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done it with you,” Kageyama muttered as he looked at the ground.

Oikawa grinned and quickly hugged him with an arm, ruffling his head with the other one, “Oh it’s nothing! It would be a waste for me not spread around my amazing teaching skills!”

“Don’t get too cocky!” Kageyama whined as he tried to escape from his father’s grasp.

Oikawa continued to do it, despite the other’s whines. They continued to tease each other like that, until Oikawa noticed it was pretty late for his son to be awake.

“Let’s go to sleep!” Oikawa said as he fell into the grass, tired out of all the teasing he had done.

“But I want to practice more,” Kageyama argued.

“Resting is always part of training if you work too hard you can hurt your body,” the brunette said as he sat up, “My knee’s not that good from a time in which all I did was practice, thankfully I had a friend who stopped me from doing myself more harm.”

At the confession, Tobio went quiet. Oikawa could tell he made the other feel bad and so he got closer and patted his son’s back, “It’s okay now! You can train on Monday and show your coach the progress you made!”

The child nodded and got close to Oikawa, and quickly pecked him in the cheek.

“Goodnight!” Tobio shouted as he ran inside as fast as he could.

Tooru looked at the sky in disbelief. He had gotten a kiss, from his son. He fell back to the ground and looked at the beautiful night sky. It was bright from all of the gorgeous stars painting the sky. Oikawa wouldn’t trade this for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I've been really bsuy with my exams getting closer and also there's been some problems with electricity from were I live. Still, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and I hoped you all enjoyed valentine's day!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga becomes a regular part of the Oikawa-Kageyama household and the adults get a chance to get each other better.

Suga was getting ready to go to the Kageyama-Oikawa house. The teacher was still missing planning some of his classes, but he was sure he would have the chance to do it while working at the other’s home.

Oikawa had sent another text saying that he could pay extra if the teacher could lend a hand in the cleaning of the house. The brunette insisted he would pay extra and that it wasn’t obligatory, still the teacher had planned to do it, a little more money would never harm anybody.

Suga walked in the directions he had been given, he wondered how the other’s house would be. He couldn’t help but be curious about the place. Once he reached where he would be staying, he looked around.

The house was pretty nice, it looked warm. It was in a nice friendly and family-oriented area. It was quite pleasant. Suga quickly entered the home, taking off his shoes and leaving his work bag on the entrance.

As he looked up from taking his shoes off, a cat stood in front of him. Suga was pleased to see one, he really liked them and he hadn’t had the chance to adopt one since Daichi was allergic.

“Hi, your name’s Mimi, right?” The ash-haired man greeted.

The cat looked at him and quickly scurried away. Suga sighed a little sad that the cat was afraid of him. He looked around and found a small altar beside the entrance. He looked at it in curiosity, there were two pictures. Both people really looked like Tobio, the teacher didn’t want to be rude so bowed and then quickly went to what he was asked for.

He cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed the dining room and living room, he mopped the bathrooms, and washed the dishes. He did all of the chores he could and after two hours he finally finished. Suga then decided to work on his classes. He placed his tuff on the dining table and quickly got to work. Mimi sat down beside him and sniffed curiously. Suga let her smell him, and it seemed like this was all it took for her to like him.

The cat sat in the chair at his left and stared at what he was doing. He kept doing his work, occasionally patting the head of the cute cat. The cat began purring and then quickly took a nap.

Suddenly the door was opened, and little kid came in. It was Tobio.

“Welcome home,” Suga said from where he sat.

“Hello, Suga-sensei,” Tobio greeted as he took his shoes off and left all of his stuff besides the teacher’s.

“Are you hungry? I can try to make something,” Suga asked as he stood up to greet the other.

Tobio nodded and shyly asked, “Can I help?”

The teacher was surprised that the kid wanted to help. Of course, the older accepted with the condition that he did all of his homework after eating what they prepared. The duo got into the kitchen, and Suga looked at their pantry and fridge. He thought he would do a quick and easy soup.

He asked Tobio to take out some ingredients, while the teacher looked for a pot. The adult got to work in making a broth, while he instructed the younger to cut some vegetables. They worked in perfect union, and began chatting.

“How was practice?” Suga asked as he stirred the pot in which he was working.

“It was good! I tried something new and coach praised me, he said I was really creative,” Tobio said cheerfully as he cut carefully but choppily the vegetables.

“That’s really nice, what did you do?”

“I did this special set in which I kill the speed at a point. My dad helped me figure it out.”

“Your dad has a lot of talent. He is really scary to play with.”

“He’s the best! He showed me his videos of him playing in Argentina.”

“Is your dad from there? His second name doesn’t sound very Latin to me.”

“He is from here, but he moved all the way there a long time ago.”

Suga was surprised to hear this as he prepared some tofu. After Daichi and him had discovered that Oikawa was a talented international volleyball star, they had tried to see if there was more information about him but there wasn’t any. They were intrigued at the lack of public information about the man. Perhaps he wanted to keep his personal life as private as possible.

Suga hummed and continued to cook, “Have you made any new friends?”

“I have! I met Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, they are two kids at practice and they are really good at volleyball. I also said sorry to Kindaichi and Kunimi, they are talking to me again.”

“That’s good. You should always say sorry if you made someone feel bad.”

“I’m done!” Tobio stated as he passed the teacher the chopped vegetables.

Suga thanked the younger and quickly dumped them into the soup. Kageyama continued to talk about his friends at the volleyball club. Suga would often comment on what he said and would sometimes speak about his own experiences. After they finished cooking, they sat to eat their meal. The conversation drifted into Tobio asking about his volleyball experience.

“I was a setter just like you and your father. I was nowhere as good as him though. My team did manage to go to nationals on our last year,” Suga said as he blew on his soup.

“That’s cool! My dad said he didn’t manage to go nationals,” Tobio said in amazement.

Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s comment. It was nice knowing that such an amazing star was still human. When he saw that the kid’s father was pretty much a superstar, he was little worried about he would act or be. But Tobio and the man himself were showing that he was just a normal person.

“But my Dad didn’t need to go to nationals! He now plays professionally,” Tobio explained as he began to eat his meal.

“Really? In what team does he play?”

“When he lived in Argentina, he was part of a team; he also went to the last Olympics! He now plays for the Sendai Frogs.”

Suga already knew about the Olympics thing, afterall he had done his thorough investigation with Daichi. This was one of the things that had surprised them the most. He hadn’t heard the man’s name before, not in the news, articles and any kind of media.

“That’s really interesting Tobio, is he teaching you how to play like him?”

“Yeah! I haven’t learnt his killer serve but he promised that he’d show me how to do it!”

“I can teach you some moves that your dad probably doesn’t use.”

“You can?!”

“I will, but only if you do your homework after you finish your dinner,” Suga replied cheekily.

At the sound of this promise, Kageyama quickly scarfed down his food and rushed to do his homework. Suga smiled and continued to eat patiently. The teacher cleaned the dishes and continued to with his work. They worked together in silence. Once in a while Tobio would ask the adult to help him in what he was doing. They did it in silence, but it was a comfortable one. It was almost like it was part of their routine. As if they were family, as if it was natural.

Suddenly at the sound of the door opening, Tobio dashed to see his father come in. Suga was glad that he was wrong about this family’s dynamic. They did love each other and got along. It was really charming.

“Dad! How many points did you score?” Tobio asked as he watched the other take off his shoes.

“Hello to you too! Plenty of points,” The brunette said as he came into the house, “Hello, Suga-chan.”

“Hi! Tobio was a really good kid,” The teacher complimented. Tobio blushed as a response.

“Is that so?” Oikawa teased as he pinched his son’s cheek. In response the raven quickly shuffled to move away and his father simply chuckled at the other’s actions.

Suga quickly felt a little out of the tender scene, so he quickly packed his stuff in order to head home. “I’ll be going then,” The teacher stated as he headed towards the door.

“Thank you very much,” Oikawa stopped him before he left, “Here, today’s payment.”

The gray-haired man quickly took the small envelope and quickly gave him a thank you, “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Yes teacher!” Tobio replied as he stood straight.

“Make sure you finish all of your homework!” The teacher said as he got out of the house.

Tooru stared at the door where the man was a couple of seconds ago. Even after Oikawa tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t do any advances on the other man, he couldn’t help it. The brunet hadn’t been in love or even attracted to someone in a long time. And his imagination wasn’t helping. Recently he had been day dreaming. He had thought about how Suga was so kind and nice to his son, if it really were to bloom into something more; Oikawa knew that his son would be okay with it.

“Dad?” Tobio asked as he gripped his dad’s sleeve.

Oikawa quickly shook his head and focused on where he was currently, “Yes, Tobio-chan?”

“I’m about to finish my homework, can you teach me your killer serve after I finish?” The child looked at him with his big eyes, excitement clearly present in the kid’s blueberry eyes.

“Sure thing, buddy! Just let me eating something,” The oldest said as he ruffled the other’s head.

Weeks passed and they got into a routine. Suga had been incorporated into the Oikawa-Kageyama family. The teacher would sometimes the three of them would have dinner together, they would talk about anything. The gray-haired man would often share stories about his friends, Oikawa would sometimes open up about his life in Argentina, and even Tobio was comfortable talking about things other than volleyball. Eventually, Kageyama would call his teacher, “Suga-san,” because they had gotten even closer. Only outside school, though.

Oikawa had begun to fall in love, harder if that was even possible. He had found out more about the other, and every single detail that was revealed made him more attracted. He found out the other loved spicy food so much, after the three of them had their first dinner together. Oikawa had burned his tongue at the other’s cooking, and he wasn’t able to taste food properly for like a whole day. The brunet also adored the fact that the teacher was probably one of the most angelic people he knew, but he was also not afraid to tease. Oikawa was in too deep to fall back.

One day, at practice, the coach revealed they would be having their first match as part of the V League. The brunet was extremely excited at the prospect of an official game, not only did he desire the feeling of standing in court and being seen by everyone, but he also wanted the person dearest to his heart to see him play in person: Tobio.

The Argentinian also wanted to invite Suga, perhaps it would be a good opportunity to impress the other. He also needed someone to watch over Tobio while he was playing. He immediately called to ask his family, but all of them insisted that he should invite the teacher instead. After Hanako had found out about his little crush, she had spread it around the family and even Takeru knew. She was really into the idea of him dating anyone so much that she had lectured him about how he should find a partner and that the teacher was an amazing option from what she had heard.

And so that day, he came back into his house. He was surprised there was no one in the kitchen except for Mimi. He stared around and found his son outside in the backyard. Sugawara was with him and they were playing volleyball. Suga stood behind the other and was helping him about how to position his arms when receiving. Tobio looked at him with admiration and respect.

“Hi!” Oikawa said as he opened the door to the backyard, “I have some exciting news, Tobio-chan!”

Tobio ran towards him, and the teacher stood where he was standing with a fond expression. Oikawa stared at him, and it seemed like the other adult noticed because his face got red.

“What is it?” Tobio asked as he shook his father.

“Calm down!” Oikawa laughed at the youngest’s actions, “I have my first game next week!”

Tobio stared at him with his mouth wide open and his eyes widened, “Can I go ?!”

“You’ll have front row seats,” Oikawa winked and crossed his arms smugly.

Tobio wiggled in excitement and blushed really hard. From the time they had spent together, Oikawa knew his son was extremely excited. Sugawara had walked towards them and smiled genuinely, “Congratulations, Oikawa-san.”

“Suga-chan! I’ve been telling you to call me just Oikawa, we are friends now,” Oikawa whined as he pouted.

“If you say so, Oikawa-san,” Suga teased.

“Hmph! Anyway, I wanted to ask you to come too. My family told me they were busy, and so I need someone to watch over Tobio. You can ask any friends to come if you’d like. I can even pay if you want to,” Oikawa muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, with his pinks doted in pink.

“Oh, no worries! I haven’t gone to an actual game in a while,” Suga commented as he entered the home. Oikawa was really excited, maybe they could even go have dinner afterwards. Sure, Tobio would be there too, but it was still something resembling a date.

“I’ll be going now! See you two tomorrow!” the teacher said as he left.

“I can’t wait to go!” Tobio jumped around in excitement, “I haven’t gone to a game in so long!”

“You will get the best seat and you will see your father play,” Oikawa said confidently.

“Thank you, dad!” The raven said loudly as he tackled his dad into a hug.

As both of them were in the floor, Mimi came and got on top of them too. The brunette burst out laughing and hugged his son tightly. Tobio shyly started to laugh too. Oikawa then placed a big wet kiss on the younger’s forehead. In response, the raven started squirming away and let out a disgusted, ‘ewwww’.

And so, the day came. Oikawa had already changed into his uniform and he had packed stuff into a sports bag. The uniform didn’t suit him that much, his previous team’s uniform was more his style, but he was glad he got the chance to put on a uniform once again. Tooru was waiting for his son to be ready. They had to get there earlier, since the brunet was playing.

“Tobio! It’s getting late,” Oikawa shouted as he checked his wrist watch. Suddenly, Tobio’s face popped out of his room. The raven was wearing a shirt he hadn’t seen before. It was green shirt and it seemed like it was hand painted. It had big drawing of a frog in the front and it had the Sendai Frog’s Name. Tobio had a smug and proud face as he walked towards his father.

“What’s this?” Oikawa asked with genuine curiosity and interest.

“Suga-san helped me make it. I wanted to show everyone who I support,” Kageyama said honestly.

Oikawa clutched his heart and hugged his son tightly. He truly was blessed to have such a beautiful child.

“Wait, see the back!” Kageyama complained as he was being squeezed.

The raven turned around and showed the other side of his t-shirt. It said “Oikawa’s number 1 fan” and it had lots of colors. It was so endearing.

“Thank you, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said as he tried to hold back his tears.

The family headed to the stadium by train. Suga had agreed to see them outside the place, and Oikawa was nervous about the other seeing him. Was this his debut in the Japanese volleyball scene? Yes. Was he nervous about it? Not that much. But since Suga was going to see him, he truly was anxious. He wanted to show the other what he was capable of. Oikawa hadn’t figured out how to flirt with the other, and so he turned into his one area of expertise: volleyball.

Outside the stadium, Suga was there checking his phone. Oikawa noticed he was wearing a light pastel green shirt. He was surprised to see that he was alone, he had expected the other to bring some company. Perhaps, he wanted to be alone with him? Oikawa tried not to get too excited.

“Hi! I tried wearing something green, but I have nothing that doesn’t scream ‘Sendai Frogs’,” The teacher said as he greeted the others.

“No worries! Your presence is enough,” Oikawa reassured.

“Suga-san!” Tobio greeted as he wrapped his little arms around the teacher’s legs. The older chuckled in response and ruffled the kid’s hair. Oikawa treasured the image.

“I was expecting you’d to bring some company,” The brunette confessed.

“Well, I asked but none of my friends were able to come,” Suga replied. The teacher didn’t want to reveal that in fact he had told Daichi to come, but the other insisted that perhaps it could be the chance to ask the other on a date.

“That’s totally fine! I have my biggest fan here and that’s all I need,” Oikawa said as he stared at Tobio who was still hugging the other adult, “I’ve got to get going, Coach texted me to go inside.”

“Good luck!” Tobio said as he stared at his father.

“Just wait and see, I’ll show my killer serve in action!” The parent cheered as he rushed inside.

“You ready for the game Tobio?” The ash-haired man asked as they headed inside too.

“I am! I can’t wait to see my dad play. I’ve seen all of his videos but it just isn’t the same,” Tobio confessed as they walked together.

“Me too, I’ve played with your dad but I’m sure he abstained himself from showing his true power,” Suga chuckled.

“Can I hold your hand?” Tobio asked politely with a light blush on his cheeks.

Suga blushed too and grabbed the kid’s hand. They continued to talk until they reached inside the court. They looked around to find their seats, and just as Oikawa had promised, they got some of the best seats in the whole court. They quickly sat there, and Tobio looked around. He was truly fascinated to see the place.

“When was the last time you came to see a game?” Suga asked as he watched the other look around.

“Last time was with my mom, so it’s been a while,” Tobio said in a regular voice. Suga hadn’t asked the kid or Oikawa anything about their family. He didn’t know what was the story behind it, and he felt like he couldn’t intrude. But from the shrine he had seen, he concluded that the mother had passed away. It was promising, to see Tobio talk about such a dark topic in normal voice. It was good to see that he was able to move on.

“Well, I’m glad you get to see one once again,” Suga leaned back in his chair. Slowly the place started to fill up. Many people had come since this was one of the first games and volleyball fans wanted to see what the new team was going to bring to the table. Tobio was pretty much bouncing in his seat and Suga laughed at the kid’s actions, they continued to chat about some things. Kageyama told him that he had told Hinata he was going to see a live game, and the other had whined about he wouldn’t be able to go.

The raven continued to look around and then he stopped looking. He fixed his view in a specific point and he squinted his eyes. Suga looked at where he was staring and he was confused.

“What’s the matter?” Suga asked worriedly.

“I thought I saw my grandma,” Tobio said as he squinted harder.

“Oh, they starting warming up,” Suga pointed out as he looked at the court.

Tobio immediately stopped squinting and looked at the court. From where they were seeing, Oikawa was talking to his teammates. They began to stretch and from were Suga would see, the brunette was bending over. Suga blushed profusely, and stared somewhere else. He was trying to act normal, but the view was just too good. The teacher did feel somewhat bad for staring, but after he caught a glimpse of Oikawa’s face, he noticed that the brunette was doing it on purpose. A smirk was placed on his face and the man even winked.

Suga blushed even harder and chose to ignore the teasing smirks. Suddenly the game began. The other team was serving first. It was tense. Oikawa’s team was showcasing that they weren’t rookies even if they had just entered the V League. The green team quickly received it, and spiked it back. And so, Oikawa would be debuting his amazing killer serve. Tobio was shaking in his seat, he was so excited. Suga was too. He had seen a lot of video’s in which Oikawa did this move, but his gut told him that seeing it live would be mind-blowing.

Tooru breathed in, and looked at the court. He waited for the beep of the whistle. He quickly served the ball into the air. Oikawa gracefully jumped into the air. His posture was perfect, and so amazing to see. The moment he leaped into the air; it was like time slowed down. The brunette’s arm changed positions and soon he spiked the ball with such force that it broke the silence.

Suga and Tobio stared from their seats. Both of their eyes were wide open and their mouths were gaping. It was so mesmerizing, almost like it was magic.

Oikawa and his team quickly gathered to celebrate the point. Before it was the brunet’s turn to serve again, he looked at back to his son and pointed at him. Tobio smiled at his father’s actions and soon the game continued on.

The first set had been intense, with Suga and Tobio at the edge of their seats. It was amazing just how talented both teams were. The teacher was impressed at the amazing skills that were displayed. Seeing it live was just so special and unique.

Tobio stared intensely at the court, he didn’t swerve his view from the game. He was completely enraptured by game. With a blink of an eye, the game was finished with the Sendai Frogs as the victors. Tobio was cheering for his dad quietly and he smiled brightly as the game ended.

The raven quickly dashed down to the court after both teams had thanked each other. Suga tried to stop him, but the kid was just too fast and excited. Tobio dashed into court and ran to his father.

Oikawa kneeled down and received his son in his arms. The rest of the team looked at the scene with fondness, some even perked up to ask Oikawa about who this young boy was.

The ash haired man rushed to reach the duo, and he was greeted with all of the team staring at him.

“Oikawa-san, this is your family?” A tall blonde with a strand of black hair in the middle of his forehead.

“ Kogane, this is my kid, Tobio. Say hi,” Oikawa showed of his son proudly to his teammates as he carried his son in his arms.

“Hello, your game was awesome,” Tobio muttered shyly. In response, the rest of the volleyball team cooed at the kid and found him adorable. The kid squirmed around, nervous at all the attention he was receiving. Oikawa picked him up and the raven nuzzled into his father’s chest.

“And is this your partner?” A blonde with black lines that resembled a tennis ball asked as he noticed that the kid was a little uncomfortable.

“Ah, I’m not! I’m just a friend,” Suga explained as he approached the group. His face had flushed red.

“Oh, my bad,” The one who asked the question replied a little embarrassed.

“You liked watching it, Tobio-chan?” The brunet asked hoping to change the topic.

“Your killer serve was so wow! I want to do it too!” Tobio looked at his father in amazement.

“It was impressive, Oikawa,” Suga commented, and before he could continue the coach spoke up.

“Tomorrow we won’t have practice, we will celebrate. For today rest up, you all did good!” The woman said.

Soon many of the team members left the main court, and Oikawa was surprised to see other people come down into the court. He let Tobio down and stared at the trio coming down to greet them.

“Tooru!” It was his mother, and she wasn’t alone. She was accompanied by Hanamaki and Matsukawa. All of them were wearing the same tone of green and even had their faces painted. Oikawa gawked at them; his mother had lied to him!

“You were amazing! I’m so proud of you!” His mom squealed as she went to crush him in a hug.

“You weren’t that bad, Oikawa,” Matsukawa teased as he saw his friend be attacked by his mother.

“You said you couldn’t come, Mom! And you invited my friends too?!” Oikawa whined as his mother tugged him down and ruffled his hair.

Tobio had moved away and was standing besides the teacher watching the scene unfold. Suddenly Hanako had noticed the presence of the gray-haired man. She grinned and let his son go, who continued to whine and pout. Now that he was free, his high school friends surrounded him and stared to joke around.

“Oh, you most be Suga!” The woman said cheerily, “My name’s Hanako Oikawa. I’m Tobio chan’s grandma and Tooru’s mother.”

“Nice to meet you Oikawa-san,” Suga said politely.

“My, my, my! You are so handsome! There’s no need to call me Oikawa-san, just call me by my name,” Hanako complimented and smiled.

“Mom! Stop teasing him! Why did you come here?” Oikawa argued as his friends were ganging up on him.

“Oh! So now I can’t come see you play?” The woman pouted back, “I didn’t come to see you anyway! I came so Tobio-kun and I could hang out!”

“Huh?” Oikawa questioned.

“Come on Tobio-chan! Let your father have some alone time,” The woman explained as she carefully grabbed the kid’s hand.

“Oh yes! Let’s hang out,” Hanamaki said as he hugged Oikawa.

“Actually, Hanamaki-kun, Matsukawa-kun, come join me,” The woman asked as she stared Oikawa’s friends with a deathly glare.

“Sure thing,” Both men stuttered a little sacred of the woman’s tone and glare.

Oikawa was amazed at how his mom had done all of this in order to get him and Suga alone. Tooru was so shocked and annoyed how his mother thought that he needed this much help to get a date.

“So, I guess it’ll just be me and you,” Suga said as he blushed lightly.

“I guess so,” Oikawa said as he looked around shyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only two examns left, so I will try to write more often! I hope that this chapter was enjoyabel for all of you! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I don't know how to write. So if there is any suggestion or mistake I'll gladly hear. This is multichapter, it's just is that I don't know how to make it multichapter from the beginning hehe.


End file.
